Letting Go, Giving In, Losing Breath
by 2013as
Summary: Sequel to Never Trust a Werewolf. Part of the yay4shanghai wolf-verse. Follows Amber life's in Europe while she bonds with her son, falls in love and takes her final breath.Winner of Best In Progress at the PupandLeech Awards!
1. Prologue: Out with the old

**AN: The vamps and wolves you recognize from The Twilight Series belong to S. Meyer.**

**The rest of the wolf pack, imprints, wolf kids, and pretty much every other character in this story belong to the talented yay4shanghai! You can find her on my page if you want to check out the rest of her captivating stories :) and check out the amazing spinoffs by AsagariMelody, dll10, liljenrocks, Guzhong, twihardcaligurl, and intiMACYx33.**

**New story news!**

**I know a lot of you were hoping for a Brady/Annie story and I am glad to announce that yay4shanghai as posted the first chapter of **_**The Wonderful World of Cupcake and her Wolf, **_**its a collaboration between the yay4shanghai, dll10 and myself. So go ahead and check that out, its on my page under Favorites :)**

**Thanks to fabulous beta yay4shanghai for not only letting me borrow her characters but also for coming up with the title for this story – because I suck at that, lol.**

* * *

**Prologue: Out with the old, In with the New**

* * *

"There done – Do you like it?"

My son nodded his head while drinking his juice from his sippy cup. I had just finished decorating his room, his new room in our new house. It had taken a lot of hard work but I was slowly moving on from the life I had left behind to the one where the possibilities were endless. I bent down and picked up Solace and then sat down on the white rocking chair in his room. His head fell against my chest and I sighed nuzzling my face in his dark, sleek hair. I rocked back and forth and thought about how much my life had changed in the past three years.

I had come to Italy scared out of my mind. I was twenty five, pregnant and alone. The father of my child didn't know I was pregnant. The only ones who knew back home were my sister Annabelle and Aunt Leah. I came searching for a new beginning and with help from my brother Ethan and his wife Elena, I had slowly but surely got back on my feet.

I spent six months with Solace watching over him and making sure that every minute of the day he was tended for, when he started crawling around I realized that I had to do something for myself and for him. I refused to depend on Ethan and the Cullen's for the rest of my life. Solace was my responsibility and as his mother I had to find a way to be able to maintain him. Ethan would always tell me to not worry, that I would always be looked out for, but I was too proud to accept charity from anyone.

With that said, I took advantage of everything I had learned about design. Ethan and Alice Cullen were my investors and with their help I started, _Bella Vita Designs._ It was my company, something I started and slowly built on my own. I ran it all on my own and with help from my two young interior designers my business grew every day. After I landed my biggest project, a sixteen room villa owned by a wealthy English family, and I was able to take the money from the commission to start building my own home on the land behind Ethan and Elena's home.

It took a year to build and on the eve of Solace Kai's third birthday it was finally complete. I felt a surge of pride run through my veins as I looked at my baby's room. It was sky blue with little planes and helicopters painted on the walls. My boy loved planes, the idea of flying in the sky always fascinated him. When I first showed him his room he ran around, his arms opened to his sides and a gleeful laugh coming from his throat. Seeing him so happy always brought tears to my eyes because it made me think of his father and everything he was missing.

I didn't blame him for not being part of his son's life because when I thought about it, I knew that I was the one holding him back. I was the one who didn't tell him I was expecting his child in fear that I would once again fuck up his opportunity to have the life he had been waiting nearly fifty years for. Solace never asked about his father, he had plenty of men who had helped filled that role but I knew that one day he would ask and I had yet to find a good answer as to why his father wasn't with us– at least not one suitable for a three year old.

My son was my life, everything I could have ever hoped for. I always wanted to be a mother and ever since I lost my first child because of a miscarriage, I had been yearning for it. Solace Kai came into my life like a shining light, bringing a purpose into the dark and dull existence I had been living. There wasn't a day that I didn't wake up thankful for the gift I had been blessed with. There was not one person I loved more than my son. I thought falling in love was the single most amazing thing in the world, but it paled in comparison to the love of a mother for her son.

I couldn't imagine a day without my son in my life, whenever I wasn't with him I worried about him. He was in my thoughts all day and at night when I went to sleep, I dreamt of all the possibilities this world could offer him. I wanted the best for him and even though he was three, I knew that he was special. My son was going to be great– just like his father.

I felt Solace's fingers playing with a strand of my hair and I smiled, placing a kiss on his forehead. "I love you, baby," I whispered into his ear.

Solace put down his sippy cup, and looked up at me with a grin that resembled his father's so much it hurt. Every time he smiled at me, I thought about his father and the way that same smile had always made me weak at the knees. He cupped my face in between his little hands and placed a kiss on the tip of my nose.

"I wuv you too mommy!" He exclaimed before breaking out into a fit of giggles. I laughed wrapping my arms around him and pulling him into a hug. He curled up against my body and with a couple of more rocking motions, he was asleep. I placed him down on his mahogany bed and pulled the covers over his body. I softly kissed the tip of his nose before walking out and leaving him to enjoy his peaceful slumber.

My small but beautiful, three bedroom home was everything I had ever wanted. From the tiled floor that resembled wood, to the brown and copper accents that gleamed around the house and the various pictures of my growing family in every corner. I felt at home, something I hadn't felt in a very long time.

I laid down on one of plush couches on my living room, letting the Italian sun streak across my face through my arched windows. I closed my eyes and smiled in the distance I could hear the faint excited screams from Ethan's two year old son Emmett and Elena's giggles warning Ethan to be careful. I thought about my family and how much I missed them. I hadn't seen my parents since Solace's first birthday. After I told them, they were angry, they thought it was wrong of me to deny Solace his father, but after much begging and pleading they agreed to support me.

My entire family knew about my son including Melody and Brady, they always called and he loved all of them without really knowing them. His Auntie Annabelle who was also his godmother showered him with gifts and occasionally would web cam with us so she could see how much he was growing. It was a Wahalla secret, like Ethan and I called it. My family was loyal and I knew that I could trust them to keep Kai's existence to themselves.

It was hard being away from them, knowing that my Solace wouldn't grow up around his amazing uncles and aunts broke my heart. It hurt my parents to not be present as their first grandson grew into a little man, but they knew it needed to be done not only for him but for his father as well. Ethan had filled up the father role in Solace's life ever since the day he was born. He was the one that taught him how to potty train, the one that told him it was always polite to let girls walk and sit first. Solace loved Ethan and the rest of the Cullen's who showered him with so much love that there wasn't a day he didn't see them.

I could feel my eyes drooping close, but a knock on my front door opened them right back up. I sighed tiredly as I walked up to the door and opened it.

"Hello, William," I greeted, Elena's younger brother and my friend.

He blushed, his eyes roaming my body. "Oh!" I gasped out. I was wearing one of my signature lace teddies and it was obvious William was enjoying the sight. I grabbed the nearest coat from the rack by the door and covered myself. William looked down at the floor, his cheeks tainted with red as he walked inside. He had a small box in his hands.

"Uh, I brought you this. Well really it's for Kai," he said awkwardly, Kai was the name everyone in the family except Alice called my son.

"Well, he's sleeping right now. You could wait for him if you want," I offered walking into the kitchen and pouring myself some juice.

William shook his head. "No thank you. I kind of wanted to say goodbye," he said fidgeting with his hands. William resembled a thirteen year old though he was far younger, but because of his vamp genes he aged faster than normal. He was a nice kid, whom I loved like a little brother and confidant. Ever since I moved here, he was the one person I could really talk too. Despite his youthful appearance I never felt like I was talking to a kid.

"Oh yeah, you're going to Spain, right?"

He nodded, he didn't look too thrilled, "I am leaving tonight."

I smiled and leaned against my marble kitchen counter, "you're going to love it- Spain is beautiful."

He looked up surprised, "you've been there?"

I nodded, biting down on my bottom lip, remembering my honeymoon stop in Spain. "Yeah, almost five years ago, it was amazing. Make sure to go to a soccer game, someone once told me that you can't go to Spain and not go to a soccer game– oh and eat churros, they're delicious," I moaned softly just thinking about my favorite pasty.

William chuckled at my antics. "I should get going, mom and dad are waiting to take me to the airport." I nodded, walking over to him and wrapping him in a friendly hug.

"Have fun, William," I told him, bending down and placing a kiss on his cheek. William squeezed my waist tighter before letting go. I walked him to the door; he turned to look at me.

"Are you going to miss me?" he asked abruptly.

I laughed, "Of course I will William. But you're going to have so much fun, the last thing you'll be thinking about is me," I assured him.

He shook his head. "I could never forget you," he mumbled.

I ruffled his black hair and kissed his cheek, "Bye, William."

He walked down my porch steps, then turned around to face me, "will you tell Kai that I am going to miss him too?"

I giggled shaking my head, "Of course I will."

"Thanks, Bye Amber!" he shouted waving and running to Ethan and Elena's house.

"Mommy, I am hungwy," a small voice said behind me. I smiled turning around to see my disheveled son who was holding onto his airplane blanket that William had given him for Christmas. I walked over to him and picked him up, he placed his head on my shoulder and sighed.

"What do you want eat, baby?" I asked him.

He pretended to think about it before screaming out, "Macawoni and Cheeze!" I laughed. Now that was something I was good at.

I watched my little man eat away and I couldn't stop thinking about how much he was growing up, he was going to be three in two days and all I wanted was to stop time and keep him with me forever. My son was all I had left. He was the reason I would wake up every morning, without him I would have nothing more to live for. Falling in love was something that I never wanted to go through again, all my energy and time was meant for my baby, for him and only him.

**

* * *

**

I will most likely update this story, once a week, probably Tuesdays because it's my slow day at school – but then again reviews are a great incentive, so you know – review ;) lol


	2. He's a child, not for long

**AN: The vamps and wolves you recognize from The Twilight Series belong to S. Meyer.**

**The rest of the wolf pack, imprints, wolf kids, and pretty much every other character in this story belong to the talented yay4shanghai! You can find her on my page if you want to check out the rest of her captivating stories :) and check out the amazing spinoffs by AsagariMelody, dll10, liljenrocks, Guzhong, twihardcaligurl, intiMACYx33 and TwilightHeart21.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, I am excited to hear that you're all interested in seeing what happens to Amber :D**

New Spin-off!

**The amazing TwilightHeart21 has joined the universe and has posted "The Frayed Edges of a Rising Sun" the story follows Soledad's brother, Freddie and his imprint Maribel.**

**Here's the summary: Freddie Call imprints on Maribel Castillo, the daughter of a man involved with the mafia. Will he find a way to meet and talk to her? A story about fighting for love and breaking down barriers, (It's an amazing story and you should all check it out, you can find it on my Favorites).**

**Thanks to my beta yay4shanghai for beta'ing this chapter :)**

* * *

**He's a child … not for long.**

* * *

_December 31, 2043_

"Mommy, Mommy wake up!" Solace's tiny voice rang from the doorway.

"Do you think she's alive, maybe we should pour some water on her?" A second childish voice joined the first.

"Emmett don't you dare," I grumbled, fluttering my eyes open to face the two little boys in front of me, they both grinned and then proceeded to jump on my bed. When they grew tired of it they stopped, each lying down on either side of me.

"Mommy, its Christmas," my son Solace whispered excitedly in my ear. I wrapped my arm around him and pull him towards me, hugging him as tight as possible. I did this every morning, my way to thank God for the amazing gift he gave me.

Solace Kai Avery, or Kai like he prefers to be called, was born four years ago and every day I see more of his father in him than the day before. Kai is named after his father, Solace, my ex-husband and the love of my life. He was a shape shifter, part of the wolf pack that my father Jared had been part of when the Cullen's moved to Forks, Washington. I was married to his father for five years but I had loved him for much longer. I was eleven when he came into my life and became my world. He left me when I was fourteen when my godmother Leah broke his heart.

When he came back I was out of control, his absence had affected me so much that I turned to alcohol, drugs and random sex to fill the void that he had left behind. With his presence back in my life I was able to heal, having him by my side had been the best thing to happen to me in years. Our love affair was fast, we were completely wrapped up in each other and ready to spend the rest of our lives together, but then everything changed. It was at the pack's annual Halloween party where he saw her, my goddaughter, Maddox Ateara. He imprinted, he tried to fight it going as far as proposing to me. I was so in love with him that I took the challenge and married him without a second thought.

I was young and naïve and I believed that our love was strong enough, we were married for five years and it all came down hill when I had my miscarriage. That was when I realized that it wasn't meant to be, but letting go is a lot harder than many believe, two years after the divorce was finalized Solace and I reunited. I was an interior designer and he hired me to remodel his home, I had taken the job as a way to prove to myself that I was done with that part of my life, but I was wrong. After ten long months of spending almost every night in his house, my resolve broke and my baby Solace Kai Avery was conceived.

After I found out I was pregnant I moved to Italy to stay with my brother Ethan and his wife Elena. Ethan, Elena and the rest of the Cullen's became my family and are the only immediate family my son has ever known.

"Auntie Amber, its Christmas you have to wake up, we want presents!" My mischievous nephew Emmett Jr. exclaimed in my ear. Ethan and Elena's eldest son Emmett Edward Wahalla is a permanent fixture in the tiny home I built for me and Kai just behind Ethan's house. He's been staying here more often now that Emilia, Ethan's one and a half year old daughter has started to walk around the house, and it didn't hurt that his mother Elena had yet to get past the morning sickness of her third pregnancy.

"My precious little monsters, Christmas was last week. Today is New Year's Eve," I pointed out, grabbing both of them and poking them in their sides. They giggled and squirmed merrily as I attacked them with my fingers. Kai was the first to forfeit choosing to lay his head on my chest, Emmett Jr. kept jumping around and I watched him, amused as he demonstrated how Emilia would always follow him around and how much it annoyed him.

"She's such a pain!"

"She's your baby sister, Emmett. She's supposed to be annoying," I told him. Emmett Jr. nodded in agreement, diving under the covers of my bed and snuggling up to my side. I stroked Kai's hair with my fingers, "Are you hungry baby?" I asked him. He looked up at me with big dark brown eyes, his father's eyes, and nodded.

"Yes, mommy, could you make us pancakes?"

"Yeah, Auntie Amber, I want pancakes!" Emmett Jr. shouted in agreement. There was no way I could ever say no to those two, so I that was how I started my day, making my two little hellions pancakes.

After the boys were fed, showered and dressed we walked up the familiar path to Ethan and Elena's home. It was the epitome of a classic Italian villa and I knew Kai loved spending time there, almost as much as he did at home. He had practically grown up there, I spent three years with Ethan and Elena until I started off my little design business and was able to build a home on my own. It was a little place on the large plot of land owned by Elena's family, but it was beautiful and rustic and perfect for me and my little man.

"Uncle William!" Emmett Jr. shouted, letting go off my hand and running up his porch steps where Elena's younger brother William was waiting.

William and I had a complicated history. He was my sister in-law Elena's little brother and for as long as I'd known him he'd had a huge kiddie crush on me. He spent hours by my side when I first arrived in Italy pregnant and continued to follow me around, even after Kai was born. Kai loved him, adored him even and whenever William wasn't around he would find himself asking for him.

My heart skipped a beat seeing him again, and I grabbed my chest surprised by its unexpected reaction. My heart had been locked in a cement vault for a long time and this was the first time in a long time since it had done anything but keep me alive. Kai squeezed my hand and I gasped, "Mommy is something wrong?" he asked worriedly. I smiled down at him and shook my head letting him pull me forward.

William Black, son of shape shifter Jacob Black and his wife/imprint Renesmee Cullen was definitely not a little kid anymore. Granted, he was only seven years old but his vampire genes aged him faster, looking physically like a sixteen or seventeen year old, a very good looking sixteen or seventeen year old. He was tall, broad, and stunning like the rest of his family.

William had gone away for a year, opting to spend time with his grandparents Edward and Bella in Spain for a while. He had written to me at least once a week while he was gone, he would send me one letter and then write Kai his own, which I would read to him at night. The last time I had seen him he looked around thirteen but the year away had changed him. He was wearing a white t-shirt that stretched against his chest, showing off the muscles in his torso. His arms were fuller and the closer he got to me the more defined they became. Under his light tanned skin, I could see his prominent veins and the ridges of his muscles.

Kai held on to my hand, never once letting go as I felt William wrap his arms around me and pull me flush against his body. I closed my eyes and relaxed against his hold, he was taller than me now, the top of my head just reaching his strong jaw. He placed a kiss on my cheek, his lips lingering as he let out a deep breath, I quaked in his hands.

"My memories of you didn't do you justice, you're far more beautiful than I could have ever imagined," he whispered in my ear. I shivered, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks. He pulled away and grinned, stroking my cheeks as he looked down at Kai who was practically bouncing from excitement.

"I am sorry I missed your birthday little man," he told him kneeling down and opening up his arms. Kai squealed running into William's arms, my eyes didn't stray from them and I couldn't help the smile that grazed my face when I saw William stand up and carry Kai towards the house.

"Mommy, are you coming?!" Kai screamed.

William turned around and stared at me with his green eyes, "Come on Amber, they're waiting for us." He taunted, winking at me and leading the way. I tried to avoid him the rest of the morning, confused and uncertain about my body's reaction. It was wrong, seriously very wrong, for him and me, but there were feelings.

"So you can't say anything, but I think my brother loves you," Elena told me as she fixed one of the gold bows on Emilia's head.

I looked at her shocked, "You're kidding, right?! He's only seven!"

She shook her head, "Physically he's almost an adult and you know perfectly well how fast we part vampires age," she pointed out, winking suggestively at me. "Besides he's a looker, don't you think?"

I blinked at her, trying to buy her time to laugh at me and tell me she was joking, she kept staring at me, oh boy she wasn't kidding…

"Elena, he's a kid– and anyways I am not ready for a relationship yet."

She looked down at me and frowned, "Amber, when exactly are you going to be ready, then? You're twenty-nine, it's been four years-"

"It's not as easy as it sounds," I whispered, looking up at her. I wasn't over him yet, I still loved Solace, even if I knew that our love was impossible and that whatever we had once had would never happen again. I hadn't heard from him in four years, he doesn't know about our son and a part of me hopes he never will. The last thing I want is to ruin whatever he has built with his imprint, Maddox. I refuse to let my son be a third party of that love affair.

"I know that you love him and maybe a part of you always will but maybe in time you could fall in love again. Look I am not saying it has to be William, even though I would love that, but I just don't want you to write yourself off yet."

"Okay, fine… but please don't push your brother on me. I am not a pedophile!" Elena giggled, picking up Emilia and carrying her out of the room.

The words coming out of my mouth were the proper, society approved words for the situation, but saying them felt wrong, because honestly, if I sat down and really thought about it, there was no other person who could fill the role. Any man who wanted to be with me needed to know me, know my past and my pain and accept it. I was still young and I held all the beauty I possessed during my marriage, I could find any number of men in town, but how many of them would really be able to deal with what I lived and the world I was submerged in. More than that even, what man would be able to see Kai and love him as William did? I followed her and when we reached the stairs I heard a door slam behind me.

Elena shook her head and frowned, "I think William was eavesdropping," she murmured. I looked down and sighed, I couldn't catch a fucking break, could I?

"But Uncle Ethan, I am four years old now! Doesn't that mean I can get an extra cookie? Please!" I grinned staring at my brother as he debated whether or not to give my son a cookie. He was holding the cookie in mid-air and I could already see him falling victim to Kai's famous pout, something he definitely inherited from me. I cleared my throat behind them, Ethan jumped back surprised. Kai giggled when he snatched the cookie away from Ethan's hand and ran away.

Ethan glared, "he's definitely your son." He grumbled closing up the cookie jar beside him.

I laughed, "Yes, he is. So what are the plans for tonight?" I asked casually sitting down on one the kitchen stools.

Ethan shrugged, "The Cullen's are coming over and so are Embry and Leticia." I grinned. I love Leticia Call, the mother of my best friend Soli and wife of one my dad's old pack mates Embry.

"Ethan, we're done. I refuse to have more children!" Elena wailed walking into the kitchen and sitting beside me.

Ethan frowned at his distressed wife, "Babe, you said that after Emilia and look at us now," he pointed to her slight protruding belly. She was three months along and developing at a normal rate. It was during her pregnancy with Emmett that it was discovered that 1/8 vampires are relatively human. They develop in nine months and age like humans as well. It made me ecstatic because I didn't want Solace to lose his best friend due to accelerated growth on Emmett Jr's part.

"You my dear, are going to at least have one more child," I told her, she rolled her eyes and continued to grumble away about stupid morning sickness and swollen breast, Ethan enjoyed the breast part, he loved how Elena's body would change during pregnancy. I tried really hard not to gag when he told me he found it incredibly sexy.

I stayed the rest of the afternoon with Ethan and Elena, William came out of the room but didn't acknowledge me instead he spent his time with the kids. I couldn't help the flutter in my chest whenever I watched him pick Kai up and twirl him around or when Kai would fall and William would be there to pick him up. I was a mother and the quickest way to my heart now, was through my boy.

Emilia followed them around with her chubby little legs, Kai making sure she didn't get hurt whenever Emmett was too busy to care. I walked home that night to get ready with Kai in my arms, he was sleeping his face nuzzled in my neck.

"You should let me carry him," I jumped when I heard a voice right behind me.

I looked back at him in shock, "William? How the hell did you sneak up on me?" I asked perplexed. He grinned taking Kai from my arms.

"I am part vamp, remember?" he pointed out. William was venomous, it didn't scare me anymore because he didn't drink blood, but I won't lie and say that it hadn't once, way before I befriended him.

"So, Elena's part vamp and she can barely stand without tripping," he chuckled nodding in agreement. The walk was short not more than five minutes before we were standing back on my doorstep. I opened the door and William led himself in walking straight to Kai's room and placing him on his bed. I walked him back to the door.

"Thanks, I guess I'll see you later tonight," I told him. He nodded, walking to the door and then stopping.

"Did you miss me?" he asked me, locking me with his gaze.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I was gone for a year, did you miss me?" he asked again.

"Of course I did, you're my friend," I answered him.

He shook his head and stepped forward, pinning me against my door, he trailed his fingers up and down my neck. "I don't want to be your friend, Amber," he whispered looking into my eyes. I gulped, my heart beating rapidly against my chest.

"You're too young, William. You don't know what you want," I argued. He placed his hands on either side of my head trapping me.

"I am not a kid, Amber," he hissed.

I shook my head, "Yes you are, William."

He looked down one of his hands traveling down my body, "I've wanted you since I was a kid, that isn't going to change," he whispered looking at me. My breath hitched as I watched his face lean down, his hands gripped my chin and I could feel his breath fan across my face.

"Mommy?" Kai called out from his room. William groaned resting his forehead against mine, his eyes closed.

"I'll see you later," he told me looking into my eyes and placing a kiss on my cheek before walking down my porch steps and making his way back to Ethan and Elena's. I was glued to the door and didn't move until Kai came down and asked me if I could give him orange juice.

I spent the rest of the evening in a daze; showering, primping and dressing while constantly fingering the still sizzling place where his lips made contact with my skin.

"You look amazing!" Alice Cullen gushed when I walked in with Kai, dressed in his mini custom-made Armani suit, Alice had picked out just for him and this occasion. When it came to parties and being considered as part of the family, I usually found dresses and outfits delivered to me and Kai for every occasion and holiday. So it was safe to say that Cullen holidays were the best dressed parties I had ever attended. Like tonight for instance, I was dressed in a Roberto Cavalli one shoulder tube dress. It was hot pink and clung to me, showing off every curve in my body. The dress was short and Kai kept finding himself trying to pull it down to cover my legs, my son was an over protective little man.

"Oh my little Solace, you look so handsome!" Alice gushed picking him up and kissing his cheeks. Alice was the only family member that called Kai, Solace. She and Solace senior had a close unexpected friendship while he lived in Europe and so much of what Kai did reminded her of him. Kai grinned wrapping his arms around her neck and hugging her tight. I followed her as she walked into the kitchen and I watched my son get tackled and passed around like a football.

He giggled while Emmett Cullen, the vamp who never grew up, tossed him into the air and caught him before he fell. I could hear Leticia and Esme busying away in the kitchen preparing dinner for the few of us who actually ate. Kai moved on and was now sitting on his favorite Cullen, Rosalie's lap. I had a distinct feeling that he had a puppy dog crush on her even though he knew she was married to his goofball uncle, Emmett. William was standing by his father Jacob and Leticia's husband Embry. They were having an animated conversation but William's eyes didn't stray from me, completely oblivious as to what was going on around him.

I sizzled from the intensity of his eyes overwhelmed by how quickly this had all happened. Five months ago I would have laughed at the idea of us ever being anything but platonic, but now my mind was awash with a stream of scary but thrilling fantasies.

"The kid's got it bad," I shook my head and looked away from William to Ethan who was standing beside me, little Emilia in his arms. She opened her arms up to me, and I grabbed her snuggling her to my chest. She played with my hair as I bounced her up and down.

"Yes, well that's not my fault," I said defensively worried that everyone around me could somehow see the naughty thoughts that were shooting through every corner of my mind.

He chuckled, "Amber, that kid has had it for you since he saw first you," he shrugged. "Who knows maybe one day you'll be my sister-in-law," he teased, I punched his arm causing Emilia to pull my hair for hurting her dad.

"Papa!" she wailed, now angry at me and wanting her father.

For the rest of the night, I spent my time either in the kitchen or with Rosalie and Elena watching the kids run around. William stayed away from me, something I didn't know whether to be relieved or worried about. Nonetheless I kept my distance, the tension was apparent because I kept noticing Nessie and Jacob's glances and smirks in my direction whenever they caught William staring at me.

"Mommy I don't like that dress, it's too short!" Kai complained as he stood beside me. He kept trying to pull it down with his little hands, his lips pouted in frustration. His eyebrows were furrowed trying to find a way to make more fabric magically appear. I ruffled his hair and he grumbled, crossing him arms in front his chest and giving up.

"Ten!" Alice announced jumping up and down causing the kids to jump up and down with her. Emilia was looking around confused but was still clapping her hands as Emmett Jr. screamed, "Five!" I grinned watching Solace cup his hands for the confetti Rosalie was passing around.

"Happy New Year!" Everyone shouted out as the champagne bottles were opened and the confetti was thrown into the air. I made my way over to my son who was hugging Emmett and jumping up and down. I was feet away from him when I felt warm arms wrap around my waist and pull me in the opposite direction. Everyone was too engrossed in the celebration to notice me.

I knew it was him even before he closed the door behind him, we were standing in one of the guestrooms. Before I had chance to ask him what the hell he was doing, he was in front of me, pinning me to the wall, his body flush against mine, my face cupped in his hands. My chest was rising up and down as I felt his nose stroke my neck. My brain was shouting at me to tell him to stop, but I was speechless completely lost in the feel of his body against mine.

"So, beautiful," he breathed, his eyes connecting with mine. My heart stopped, the way he spoke to me left me breathless, something no another man besides my ex-husband Solace had ever achieved. His eyes fluttered closed and before I had a moment to push him away, he kissed me. It was soft almost as if he had been waiting years for the moment and didn't want to mess it up. His hands roamed down my body gently, his fingers grazing my skin like I could break any second.

I placed my hands on his chest and reluctantly pushed him away, "We can't do this." I gasped.

William nodded, walking forward and placing a chaste kiss on my lips. "Not yet, but soon Amber, you'll see," he assured me before walking out and leaving me alone in the room completely dumbstruck. My fingers traced my lips and I could still feel the tingling sweetness of his lips. I buried my face in my hands and slammed the back of my head against the wall.

"He's a child Amber, he's a fucking child!" I groaned but it made no difference because there was this voice in my head who kept singing , _"not for long…"_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Please Review and check out TwilightHeart21's story, you'll love it - i promise!**


	3. Not Going Away

**AN: The vamps and wolves you recognize from The Twilight Series belong to S. Meyer.**

**The rest of the wolf pack, imprints, wolf kids, and pretty much every other character in this story belong to the talented yay4shanghai! You can find her on my page if you want to check out the rest of her captivating stories :) and check out the amazing spinoffs by AsagariMelody, dll10, liljenrocks, Guzhong, twihardcaligurl, intiMACYx33 and TwilightHeart21.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I tried to reply to all of them but my laptop crashed half way through so I couldn't finish sorry! But please know that I appreciate every review I receive and I read them all :) Thankfully eventhough my computer crashed my dad's a genius and was able to get all I've written from my hard drive. If I would have lost everything I have written for this story -eh, dont even want to think about it.**

**So I have failed to mention that this story is a short fic, it wont be more than ten to fifteen chapters. **

**A big thanks to my beta yay4shanghai, she's amazing!**

* * *

**Not Going Away**

* * *

July 9, 2044 – July 10, 2044

Kai had come home crying, dry heaves of forced air expelling from his chest as he ran inside and locked the door to his room. I was sitting on the couch when it happened, completely flabbergasted as to what had caused such a reaction from my usually heart-warming son. Elena rushed in the house before I was able to run up the stairs to his room, she look disheveled staring at me with frantic eyes.

"That kid is fast!" She breathed out, placing a hand on her chest.

"What's going on? Why is he upset?" I asked her, walking up the stairs, Elena followed me. "He asked about his dad. He got curious when Emmett asked him where his daddy was … I am so sorry Amber, he didn't know." I shook my head waving her off, I couldn't be angry at Emmett. He was a kid and a very curious one at that. I should have been expecting it, Solace was four and loved to ask questions, I knew he had been wondering about his dad, but he was too shy to ever ask me straight out.

"Are you going to be okay? Do you want me to stay?" Elena asked. I shook my head knowing that this conversation was one I needed to have with Kai alone. It was my responsibility as his mother. Elena left and I took that as my cue to grab my spare key and unlock his bedroom door. My heart wrenched when I walked in. Seeing my son curled into a ball, his small frame shaking from the sobs, felt like I had been punched in the gut.

"Kai, baby." I cooed, walking over to him and taking a seat beside him. His head found my lap, his little arms wrapping against my waist.

"Mommy, does my Daddy not love me?" he asked me looking up at me through his long lashes.

I frowned stroking his hair, "You're daddy loves you very much, Kai." I assured him. Solace didn't know about Kai but I was sure that if he did he would have loved Kai more than anything.

"Then why isn't he here?! Everyone has their daddy with them, why isn't mine with me?!" He asked, his small hands curling into tight fist as he straightened and sat on my lap. I cupped his face, my heart breaking more by the second. How could I tell him that I had run away, that the reason that he didn't know his father was because I was too much of a coward to deal with the problems that revelation would have ensued?

"Kai, everyone's family is different. Look your daddy and I love you very much but your daddy and I we don't feel that way for each other anymore. He loves a girl back home, and he had to stay with her, but just because he's with her doesn't mean he doesn't love you." I tried to explain, his eyebrows furrowed and his lower lip jutted out adorably.

"Is she pretty?" he asked unsurely, almost if my answer was the key.

"Yeah, she's very pretty."

He shook his head, "she can't be prettier than you, mommy. You're the prettiest girl in the entire world." He told me, opening his arms up wide to make his point clear. I laughed, reaching over and tickling his sides. He laughed merrily, tears leaking out of his eyes, as he wrapped his arms around my neck. "Can I see him, mommy? Do you have a picture of him?" he asked.

I nodded, standing up with him in my arms and taking out the framed picture of Solace and I in Greece. It was the one where his face was the center, his deep brooding eyes staring back at me in a way that always made my knees buckle. Kai grinned grabbing the picture from my hands. He rested his head on my shoulder and sighed. "Do I look like him, mommy?"

"Yes, baby you have his eyes."

"That's it?" I chuckled, shaking my head and sitting down on the plush chair in my room.

"You remind me of him all the time. There are a lot of qualities you have inherited from him." I could name them all, from the way his eyes crinkled up when he laughed, to the way his lips would curve into the most contagious smile, and how every time he would think too hard his face would scrunch up and his bottom lip would jut out. But out of everything there was one thing that just screamed Solace. "You have his heart." I told him, pointing my index finger towards his chest.

His eyes opened wide, he looked under his shirt and frowned. "How do you know? You can't see it!"

I laughed, "I don't have to see it to know, baby. You, Kai are the sweetest, most compassionate person I have ever met. The way you love everyone around you with so much passion sweetheart, your dad is the same way." I answered him.

Kai smiled looking down and tracing his face, "I still don't understand why he doesn't call me, he doesn't have to come see me but he could call, right?"

"I am sorry, baby but don't blame him, it's not all his fault," he shook his head, leaning back and resting it against my chest, he handed me the photo.

"I just want a daddy," he whispered.

I kissed the top of his head, "you have so many daddies baby, you have Uncle Ethan, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, Carlisle they all love you so much." They were the father figures in his life, all respectable men that had qualities that Kai could look up too, well there were some from Emmett that I wanted him to steer clear from but besides that I couldn't complain, Kai had the best role models.

Kai shrugged, "I guess, mommy I don't want to talk about it anymore." He murmured jumping off my lap and heading to the bathroom. I looked down at the picture, his face still haunted me, it scared me to even think about what seeing him again would do to me.

"Kai, do you want to keep the picture?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "No, I don't want it mommy, you can keep it," he murmured. Kai was quiet for the rest of the day. He didn't speak as we made our way over to Ethan and Elena's.

Today was William's ninth birthday. He was officially one year away from reaching full physical maturity. The physical signs were noticeable, William looked like an eighteen year old and was using his new found looks to his advantage. He'd started seeing a girl named Maxine, a vampire from Volterra after my lack of response on New Year's. Apparently it wasn't serious, but from what Elena had told me he was having fun, testing the field.

Seeing them together made me inexplicably jealous. He was sitting on the couch with her when we arrived, his arm was wrapped around her shoulder and her head rested on his chest. She was beautiful, which wasn't surprising all vampires where. She had long chestnut brown hair, pale alabaster skin and gold eyes that clearly made it known she was a vegetarian vampire. William looked up and grinned, he shot up leaving his date behind to greet me. Kai intersected him before William got close. William smiled down at him picking Kai up and hugging him tight.

"I swear Kai you get bigger every time I see you." Kai chuckled pointing out that they had seen each other in the morning. "Oh, I got you something." William told him pulling out an intricate paper plane from his back pocket. Kai squealed in excitement, Kai loved planes and whenever William and Jasper had time they would take him to the airfield where the Cullen's kept their private jet and they would spend the day just watching others set off and arrive. Kai loved it and the fact that William paid such close attention to him made me dislike his date even more.

Once Kai ran off to find his cousins, William's attention was solely on me. His green eyes burned into mine as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me towards him. My body instantly relaxed against his hold and I sighed in contentment. I felt his lips on the top of my head and the grip of his hot fingers against my skin. Someone cleared their throat, William groaned pulling away and looking at me regretfully as he turned towards his date, who looked pretty pissed.

I felt someone tug on the bottom of my sundress, I looked down and grinned at little Emilia, who was dressed in a baby pink frilling dress with a matching bow and socks. I bent down and picked her up, peppering her face with kisses and walking out of the room leaving William alone with his … whatever she was. The entire Cullen clan was outside basking in the confines of the home to show off their diamond-like skin, Kai kept watching them completely fascinated by the illustrious colors that reflected off their skin because of the sun.

"Pwetty," Emilia pointed out. Elena and Ethan were sitting at one of the picnic tables.

"Hey beautiful," I cooed bending down to stroke the velvety cheek of the newest addition to our family, Evangeline Kimberly Wahalla. Eva, was the epitome of a porcelain doll baby, with her cream colored skin and defined features, high cheek bones, almond shaped eyes and pink full lips. She was beautiful and I could already imagine the headache she was going to give Ethan in the future, a beauty like that was bound to have a handful of suitors at her feet. Emilia was content in my arms leaning her head on my shoulder and staring mindlessly at Kai and her brother, Emmett who were running around and howling. It was a well known fact that they wanted to be like Ethan, a wolf.

"Kai, Kai, Emmy, Emmy!" Emilia screamed out waving her hands to try and get their attention. Kai turned to her first and grinned, skipping over to us while Emmett rolled his eyes and continued playing.

"You want to play, Li?" Kai asked her, Emilia bounced in my arms.

"Down, Auntie, Down!" she shouted out. I placed her down and almost immediately she had her hand in Kai's and was running beside him. When she was close enough, Emmett Jr. grabbed her and spun her around, ignoring Alice's pleas to not ruin Emilia's dress.

I didn't need to have super hearing abilities to hear the argument going on inside between William and his date. Elena smiled knowingly stealing a glance towards the opened glass door and Ethan winked at her. I tried to stay calm but a part of me wanted to run into the room and kick the stupid girl out myself. The feelings were irrational, I wasn't supposed to be feeling like this, especially for him. I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that this was the same William who used to talk to my belly when I was pregnant. The one who bought me Valentine day flowers every year since I moved to Italy, and when he was in Spain he made sure that I woke up to a bouquet of tulips and sunflowers in my room.

I couldn't believe that he was a man and that he was stirring up such feelings in the pit of my stomach. After Solace, I vowed to bury all the feelings I had deep into my heart to never again reemerge. But then William came into my life and ever since then it's been like a key unlocked all my emotions and now they were on over drive, wanting release from the past five years of being locked inside of me. The loud bang of a door being slammed woke me from my reverie, William walked outside, his neck red and jaw clenched as he took the seat beside me.

I had to remind myself to breathe, but having him so close did things to my body that I can't even explain. For the past couple of months, ever since the kiss I've noticed how much he changed every day and as I look at him now from the corner of my eye I can tell that he is no longer a boy but a man, in the next year he will finish developing and be absolutely intoxicating, if I couldn't get him out of my head now I didn't even want to imagine what the future held.

My fingers were drumming against my knee under the table. I felt a hand run up my leg and I shivered knowing exactly who it was, his hand found mine and before I had a chance to respond to him my hand was enveloped in his. His cool fingers rubbed circles on the palm of my hand as he leaned back and stared at me. Light perspiration was forming on my hairline, my heart was beating against my chest and my breathing kept getting shallower by the second. I felt like I couldn't breathe, William leaned closer to me but I shot out of my chair and ran to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me.

I gripped the edges of the sink and looked up at my face. I didn't even recognize myself anymore. I was glowing in a way that I thought I would never see again. The last time I had seen such brightness in my eyes was when I was with Solace and in love. I shook my head, I couldn't let this happen. I couldn't let myself get sucked in once again. It was impossible to be with him, he was venomous and would live forever, while I was human and meant to die. I twisted the knob on the faucet and splashed cold water on my face.

The past five years had been hard; being away from my family had put me in a place where I felt lost and alone. The Cullen's helped but I missed Annie, my mom and my dad. I wanted to spend time with Tay and Melody and hug Brady till he turned blue, but I couldn't because they were millions of miles away and I had a secret I had to keep.

My entire family knew about Solace Kai, I told them the week after I arrived in Italy. My parents were upset because they weren't going to be able help raise their grandson but they respected my decision and vowed to take his existence to the grave. Mel was ecstatic and I emailed her and Annie constant pictures of him, Tay would call twice a week and spend almost an hour talking nonsense with Kai. Brady sent him countless toys while Annie loved to send her godson clothes.

They kept my secret and for that I was extremely grateful. It wasn't that I wanted to keep Solace from knowing his son, I just couldn't handle knowing that if any problems would stir with Maddox that my son would be labeled as the problem. I was protective of my baby; he was all I had left. Another reason, why I couldn't be with William, my heart and time needed to be solely for my son. Falling for someone was simply not an option for me.

"Amber, are you okay?" Ethan asked through the bathroom door. I took a deep breath and opened it. Ethan was leaning against the door frame, looking down at me with worry in his eyes. "What happened out there?"

I shook my head not knowing how to answer his question, because I too was completely confused as to what was going. I didn't know what I was feeling or why I was acting in such a ridiculous manner all I did know was that I needed to figure it out, and quick.

"You totally freaked out," he told me grabbing my hand and walking out of the bathroom.

I squeezed his hand, "don't worry about it, I am fine." I tried to assure him but he looked far from convinced. Once we were back in the living room, Kai ran to me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Mommy what's wrong?" He asked his voice filled with concern. I instantly felt guilty for making him worry. Kai was a very observant child and we had a connection, perhaps because it was only us two, we depended and protected each other but every time one of us felt bad the other would know immediately. I could never lie to him when I was feeling bad because he always knew. When I was upset he would stay away from me or call Elena to come see me. In four-years Kai learned to read me better than anyone else in my life.

"I am okay, sweetheart. Go ahead and play, don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?" he asked uncertainly. I nodded and smiled trying to make it clear that I was okay, or at least intending too because I was far from okay.

When I returned to the party I found that William's insufferable date had returned and was making sure that her presence was known. She wrapped her arm around his and rested her head against his shoulder. William didn't look too pleased but if there was one thing I knew about William was that he was too nice to ever force her to leave. Her gold eyes were burning daggers into the side of my head and it took every little bit of my self control to not march up to her and ask her what the hell her problem was.

Instead I stood back and watched Kai run around with his cousins. It always warmed my heart to see all of kids interact. They all got along great and truly enjoyed each other's company. Emmett Jr. was like another son in my eyes, he and Kai were glued at the hip which led to many interesting sleepovers. Emilia was the sweet, caring child that reminded me so much of Ethan it was crazy, she had a big heart and despite her young age she was one of the most compassionate people I had ever known. Kai and Emmett were extremely protective of her, but Kai doted on her more while Emmett tended to watch over the youngest Wahalla, Evangeline with more care.

Emilia's merrily squeals echoed around me, Kai carrying her on his back and spinning around while Emmett stood close making sure she didn't fall. I had always wanted my son to be surrounded with people who would love and accept him. Coming to Italy offered him that opportunity. I often looked back and thought about how it would be if I would have stayed in La Push. Would Kai have been accepted? Or be labeled as Solace's bastard child, the dent in his perfect life with his imprint? It stung to even think about, the notion that Kai could be a burden in anyone's life left a bitter taste in my mouth.

The afternoon forged on without much activity besides the fact that William's date didn't stop glaring at me. Esme had cooked an amazing meal that everyone who could eat enjoyed. Alice had ordered William a beautiful cake that only half the guests ate as well. Kai and Emmett Jr. were on a sugar high after stuffing themselves with fondant icing. It was amusing to watch them run back and forth from one corner of the backyard to the other, while little Emilia tried to keep up with her chubby little legs. Occasionally, she would stop, lean over, place her small hands on her knees, take a deep breath and then start following the boys around all over again.

By the time the party started dwindling down, Kai was out cold. His small body stretched across one of the many plush couches in Ethan's home. Emmett was sleeping opposite of him while Emilia was in the middle, her body curled up against Kai as Emmett mindlessly stroked her hair.

I was helping Esme wash dishes, my eyes stealing glances out the small window watching William and his date. He was leaning against his car, a birthday gift from his father Jake. His date was pressed up against him, her dainty fingers trailing up his neck. William smiled down at her and my jaw clenched.

Jealousy seemed so foreign to me and yet here I was watching William and all I wanted to do was pull that girl away from him. It was unnerving as I watched her get up on her toes and try to plant a kiss on his lips. She cupped his face and broke the distance. I felt a lump rise in my throat while she kissed him and he kissed her back.

I swallowed hard and mentally scolded myself for acting so vulnerable. William was my friend, he was the little kid whom I had grown to care for like family and it was completely irrational for me to be feeling as if kissing another woman was a crime, almost as if kissing anyone besides me was a sin.

William pulled away and my heart dropped when his green eyes locked with mine through the window. I gripped the sponge in my hand and tried to look away but his gaze was holding me, freezing me, making it nearly impossible to move. The girl didn't seem deterred by his lack of attention. Instead she pulled him down once again and continued to kiss him. My blood boiled, even as his lips moved along with hers his eyes didn't leave mine. It was too much to watch, so I willed myself to look away.

I should be happy for him, I told myself that night when I put Kai to bed. For so long William had trailed behind me, hoping for the day that I would see him like a man. I knew that from the moment he knocked on my door four years ago, but now that he was a man, a handsome man that was awakening the deep contours of my heart, and yet it still felt wrong. The way I thought about him, the things I wanted to do with him, it was scary. His age and his development worried me, but most of all falling for someone like I had fallen for Solace frightened every inch of my core.

Being vulnerable, putting myself in the position where I could be broken again was too much of a risk for me. I had Kai now and I refused for my son to ever see me in a state like the one I had been in after I divorced Solace. I was a shell of the person I had once been, Kai being the only person to help me come out and feel alive again. If I let myself fall into that deep darkness once again, I knew that I would never come back.

However, I couldn't stop thinking that William could be different. For the first time in my life I felt wanted, William wanted me and only me. It felt amazing to know that someone could still see pass the veil I placed before myself. The guard I had built up years ago and the one he was slowly breaking. I had many possible suitors, rich, and wealthy men that would come into my business and try to vie for my attention but none of them where able to make my heart drum against my chest like William could.

I went to sleep that night, my mind a jumble of thoughts that centralized around the unexpected but intriguing feelings that William was building inside of me.

"Mommy, Mommy, wake up!" Kai's small voice and soft hands on my face urged. My eyes fluttered open and I smiled at my little miracle. I wrapped my arms around Kai and pulled him down assaulting his adorable face with kisses, Kai giggled kissing me back.

He pulled away with a big grin plastered on his face, "Mommy, William's here and he made breakfast!" Kai told me excitedly, grabbing my hand and pulling me off the bed. He looked me over and groaned, walking over to my closet and pulling down one of my robes. I laughed covering myself with the robe. I loved sleeping in silk teddies and nightgowns but Kai hated it, he made sure that I always walked around in robes, especially when we had guest over.

"Good morning," I greeted walking into the kitchen, Kai holding onto my hand and bouncing up and down excitedly when he saw the strawberry waffles William had made.

William grinned when he saw me, dusting his hands on the apron he was wearing and then walking over to me. "Good morning, I hope you don't mind," he said gesturing behind him to the skillet with eggs, the toast on my ceramic plates, the orange juice in my glass pitcher, and the coffee in my favorite mug.

I chuckled, "Of course I don't mind, thank you."

He smiled, opening his arms up and pulling me into a hug, "I am sorry about last night," he whispered into my ear.

I held him tighter, my arms not wanting to let him go, "you have nothing to apologize for. You aren't mine William."

He shook his head, his lips trailing up and down my neck, "I want to be," he murmured.

I pulled away my chest heaving. Kai was watching us intently his eyes curious, "can I have some waffles now?" he asked.

William took a deep breath and nodded, "Of course, little man. Do you want whip cream on top?"

"Yes, please!" Kai answered excitedly. I walked over and retrieved my steaming cup full of dark coffee. I leaned against my counter and watched William as he chatted away with Kai and promised to take him to the airfield soon. Kai listened intently, his eyes shining with an excitement I had never seen in his eyes. William looked back at me and winked, I looked down and smiled, my heart skipping a beat.

I had a feeling that these growing emotions that I had for the amazing man in front of me were far from disappearing.

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Letting Go

**AN: The vamps and wolves you recognize from The Twilight Series belong to S. Meyer.**

**The rest of the wolf pack, imprints, wolf kids, and pretty much every other character in this story belong to the talented yay4shanghai! You can find her on my page if you want to check out the rest of her captivating stories :) and check out the amazing spinoffs by AsagariMelody, dll10, liljenrocks, Guzhong, twihardcaligurl, intiMACYx33 and TwilightHeart21.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter! So I am super excited because I got five nominations for the Pup and Leech Awards, which is crazy! This story is nominated for Best-In Progress and Best Romance. While Never Trust a Werewolf, is nominated for Best Drama and Best Complete. I am up against amazing writers including the lovely yay4shanghai, dll10, liljenrocks, IamKate, and laurazuleta18, whom I love so good luck to all. I also have my Leah one-shot going for Best Drama, which is hilarious because the idea for that story came out of the blue. **

**Voting starts March 1****st**** at this site **_**http://(www) thepupandleechawards (DOT) webs (DOT)com**_

**A BIG THANKS TO MY AMAZING BETA YAY4SHANGHAI :)**

* * *

**Letting Go**

* * *

December 1, 2044 – March 3, 2045

Five months and I felt like my life was coming to a standstill, a point where I had to make a decision that I wasn't ready for. It was much harder when I woke up every day to the smell of coffee and the hearty laughs coming from my kitchen. It was a sight to behold every morning seeing William spoil my son as if he were his own flesh and blood. Kai was getting attached in a way that I had never seen before. William was becoming a permanent fixture in my small home and Kai loved it.

Every morning I watched Kai bounce around happily helping William make breakfast. I would dress him for school and drop him off before going to work. He attended a small private school in the city. I wanted him to have friends outside of the world we lived in, so every morning I drove him. That was our routine until William came into our lives and it changed.

I rushed around the house, looking for Kai's missing shoe while trying to button up my shirt. I could hear Kai shouting from the top floor and his feet rushing from room to room. It was like this every morning, something always went missing. William chuckled at me as I covered the exposed skin of my torso while bending down and looking under the furniture for the damn shoe.

"Where the hell is it?!" I gritted out in frustration, tucking in my shirt and adjusting my black pencil skirt. I kept looking around, my eyes roaming around every square inch of the living room, cursing myself for not buying more than one pair of the required black charcoal shoes.

"Mommy, I found it!" Kai howled, running down the stairs and stopping at the bottom.

I watched in amusement as his eyebrows scrunched up and his fingers fidgeted with the laces. William grinned bending down and teaching him the bunny ear method. Kai watched attentively and then succeeded on tying the other shoe. He jumped out and wrapped his arms around William, "Thanks, Will!" he cheered. I smiled watching him walk over to me, my eyes stealing a glance at the cocky smirk on William's face. I helped Kai into his navy blue cotton sweater and made sure his backpack was on right before grabbing my boy's hand and walking out to the car.

It still shocked me how it all played out, after William's birthday he kind of became this intricate piece in my life, someone I couldn't imagine spending a day without. We were becoming friends, a boundary line I had placed when William's visits went from frequent to daily. He didn't push me, which I was thankful for. I missed having a friend. Of course I had Elena whom I loved and trusted more than I could have ever thought possible, but there was something completely different when it came to William. He made me feel comfortable in a way that I never thought I would ever feel again, the only man who had such a power over me had been Solace– and well that hadn't turned out so great.

Every night after Kai was tucked into bed, William and I would spend hours talking, revealing our hidden passions and fears. It was nice having someone I could open up to. I talked about Solace and the fear of falling in love again because I honestly felt like I had given everything I had to the man who I had loved since I was eleven. I didn't think there was any left for another man. William begged to differ, he held my hand and rubbed circles on my back whenever I broke down, he assured me that I could do it… there was hope for me out there. I often asked myself if consoling me was his way of trying to capture my heart, but I would shake off the notion before it had time to develop in my head.

Through his stories and ambitions, I started to see him for the man he was becoming. I would catch myself just staring at him when he spoke about his passion for literature and history and how it fascinated him. There was something special about him, I couldn't pinpoint it, but whenever I watched him with Kai and how his eyes would sparkle when he would watch over my son with so much love. I felt the walls around my heart crumble. William was unconsciously making me feel again – and that scared me.

William's hand was placed on the small of my back, leading me to his car. Kai ran ahead of us and jumped into the backseat, putting on his seatbelt as soon as his bum was seated. William drove Kai to school every morning and then would drop me off at work. I had my own car, but William had been in the passenger seat once while I was driving and after that traumatic experience he made sure that he drove me around. He said it was not only for my safety, but for Kai's and the rest of the Italian population who shouldn't be inflicted with my horrible driving skills.

Emmett Jr. went to the same school as Kai, so it was customary that William would pass by and pick him up. However, Emmett had spent all last night begging his father to drive him in one of Jake's sports cars and Ethan conceded. So for the first time since the boys started school Kai rode in the back alone. He entertained himself by singing the ABC's over and over again. William didn't stop chuckling when Kai's voice got squeaking during the "L, M, N, O, P" part, his voice raising a whole other octave while he sang something that sounded like 'Elmo pee'. William held my hand the entire drive which I permitted as long as he didn't try to do anything else, even if my body was craving for his smooth fingers to run against my thigh.

Ethan was already there when we arrived, so it didn't come as a surprise to me when Kai gave William and I a quick peck on the cheek before running out of the car and catching up with his uncle and cousin. William squeezed my hand and drove away once I was sure that Ethan would look after Kai. My small office was a ten minute drive from Kai's school. I opened up early giving my two designers ample time to get themselves organized before the clients started pouring in.

"You look beautiful today," William commented as he held the door open for me. I blushed and fidgeted under his gaze. I froze feeling his hand travel down my arm, causing goose bumps to erupt against my skin.

"William…" I warned half heartedly. He smirked walking up to me and pining me against the reception desk. I closed my eyes feeling his sweet breath fan against my face.

"Why do you fight it, Amber?" he whispered, his lips brushing ever so slightly against my cheek.

"I am not ready," I breathed out.

His fingers spread against my hip bone and he squeezed hard, "do you still love him? Do you still love Solace?" he asked, my body quaking from the dark edge his voice had taken.

"I don't know," I admitted. I was confused by my feelings. I didn't know what to do, how to respond without feeling like I was betraying Solace. It was stupid of me, he had moved on, why the hell couldn't I? Why the hell did I still feel like I owed him something, as if loving another man meant turning my back on everything I had felt for him? I felt like punching myself for still holding onto something that was clearly the past when I had this incredible person before me, offering me everything I had always dreamt for but I was too blind and stupid to appreciate.

He pulled away when he heard my answer, his eyes dark and hands curled into tight fists.

"William…" I called trying to reel him in but it was to no avail because without a second glance William was out the door and driving away in his car.

My hands came to my chest and my breath hitched as I watched him leave and drive away. This unexplainable feeling seeped into my bones threatening to burst out and yet I was still dumbfounded by the feelings and emotions he stirred in me. Watching him walk away was like this rude awakening, my mind telling me that that was all it took to lose him. But it was bizarre because he wasn't mine, he was my friend, there was no reason why he would act in such away or why I felt like my heart was being torn out of my chest and thrown into a blender.

After a horrible day at work, my mind too wrapped in William and what I was feeling, I called Ethan to come pick me up. William had driven away and hadn't returned, but he made sure that Kai was taken care of before taking off. Kai was silent in the backseat while Emmett chatted away about his day at school. When Ethan reached his house, I got out of the car and walked with my son back to my house without a word to Ethan. Kai didn't ask about William, I was sure my face said a thousand words.

A week passed without so much as a word from him. I was going insane my mind a mess of jumbled thoughts all centralized around him. I was scared, worried, and angry that he hadn't bothered to at least call and let me know that he was alive. He was a half-vampire, he couldn't die, but I still worried, as a friend I cared about his well being. The anxiety built up to the point where it became unbearable. I couldn't take it anymore so I ran to the only person I knew William would tell everything too… Elena.

"It was about time you came to see me," she chided, holding her door open so I could walk in.

"Have you heard from him? Have you seen him?" I was a mess, never in my life had I been so worried about someone.

Elena glared at me before sitting down on one of the stools in her kitchen, "I love you Amber you know that, right?" I nodded, not sure where she was taking this but too eager to hear about William to question her.

"Of course I do and I love you too Elena."

She shook her head and frowned, "my brother loves you Amber. He is _in_ love with you. He's been for years and I have watched him for the last couple of months dedicating his whole being to you and – you're breaking him, Amber. And you don't even realize it."

I groaned bending down and hitting my forehead against the cool marble counter. "I am such a bitch," I moaned looking up at her. "I don't want to hurt him Elena… but I am so confused. I don't know what I am feeling. There's this big part of me that wants to give him a chance but there's like this chain tying my heart and pulling me back whenever I get too close. I am scared, I am not good for him, he deserves so much better."

"You sound like Solace," she said patting my hand. I looked up at her confused, "It's like a tape recorder. He used to always say that. He never thought he was good enough and yet he was enough for you and Amber you're more than enough for Will. He loves everything about you, if you could just hear the way he talks about you – you'd understand just how much love he has for you and Kai."

I shook my head, a tear trailing down my cheek, "he's too young to have to care for a son that isn't his."

Elena laughed, "are you kidding?! Will, loves Kai as much as he loves you. Kai isn't a burden to him, Amber. He truly cares from him."

"He's too young."

She rolled her eyes, "we aren't normal Amber, we mature faster and you know that."

"He needs to see so much more before settling down with me," I protested.

Elena pounded her fist against the counter, "stop making excuses Amber, you deserve to be happy, GODDAMMIT!" She screamed out her chest heaving and her cheeks flaming red. I watched shocked as tears started to roll down her eyes, "you have to stop blaming yourself. You can't keep punishing yourself for what you did to Maddox. She's with him now, she's going to grow up and have him – you have to let go this stupid penitence you carry because of her."

"I don't –" I argued, but she cut me off.

"- yes, you do! The only reason you don't let my brother in, is because you think that you don't deserve to be happy for what you did to Maddox! Amber, you have to let that go, it's the past you have your entire life ahead of you and you're wasting it because of this guilt you carry. They're going to be happy, Amber and you should too. You deserve it. Let my brother love you like you deserve. I know that deep inside you love him too, you're just too damn scared to admit it. Don't lose him Amber, don't let him walk away or you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

Her words hit me like a silver sword through my heart. I gripped my chest as the torrent of tears expelled my eyes and ran down my cheeks. Elena rushed to my side and held me while I cried. She was the only one who could uncover my deepest secrets, the ones that I was too much of a coward to even tell William about. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Maddox's eyes glaring at me with so much venom I could feel the heat of hell underneath my feet. I tried to look past her hostility and see the little girl I used to sit and eat cookies with, but she was gone, I had done that to her, I was the reason she changed.

I blamed myself, my sweet Maddox was gone because of my selfish act. I seriously thought that if she was happy than I would gladly continue the rest of my life with only my son to depend on but then William came into my life and threw all my previous beliefs to the gutter. He made me want to try and see what it felt like to be truly loved, to be the only woman in a man's eyes. He was still seven months away from reaching full maturity, but the signs of his impending growth were already breathtaking. In the body of a twenty year old, he held more poise than men three times his age and his heart that was willing to see pass the disaster that I had become and accept me and my son.

I fell asleep that night with Kai snuggled in my arms. Without William, I felt like he was all I had left so I held onto him for as long as I could. Kai grew more and more quiet as the weeks turned into months and William missed his fifth birthday. We greeted a new year without his presence and I felt like I was going insane.

I remember reading this book once in which the narrator wisely said that sometimes you have to be apart from the ones you love but that doesn't mean you love then any less, if anything it makes you love them more. I fell asleep every night just hoping that tomorrow would be the day where William would come back and I would be able to hold him and apologize for not realizing how much I needed him sooner.

"Mommy, is Will ever going to come back?" Kai asked me one morning while I helped him get ready for school.

"I don't know, baby."

"I miss him," Kai pouted, playing mindlessly with his cereal.

I bent down and placed a kiss on his forehead, "Yeah, I miss him too."

"Why'd he leave?" Kai asked looking up at me through his long lashes. I bit down on my lip.

"It's my fault, baby. I am sorry," I whispered. Kai shook his head and jumped off his stool, running around to me and wrapping his arms around my legs.

"It's not your fault, mommy. Don't be sad." I swallowed the lump in my throat as I bent down and pulled Kai into my arms, nuzzling his neck and hoping that Kai would never see me as the wreck I was becoming.

"He's in Volterra," Ethan told me after dropping Kai off from his trip to the airfield.

"Have you spoken to him?" I asked.

He nodded, "he's pretty upset, Amber. He thinks you still want Solace."

"I just want my friend," I murmured leaning against the arched entryway to my house.

"He doesn't just want to be your friend, you know that."

I sighed, "I don't know what to tell you, because I am so confused. A big part of me thinks that I am falling in love with him and yet there's still this miniscule part telling me that what I feel is simply platonic."

Ethan smiled, "trust me, Amber. You could feel a lot of things for William, but you do not see him as a little brother."

"How do you know?" I asked curiously. Ethan grabbed my chin between his thumb and index finger, "Princess Pretty Face, I know you better than you think." Hearing Ethan utter the nickname from my childhood, made me smile… the first real smile that had grazed my face since William had left.

"Shhh, you're going to wake her up!"

"Emilia, baby, you have to be quiet."

"But I don't want too, daddy!"

"We can't surprise her if she hears you!"

"Emmett, don't hiss at your sister." I smiled against my pillow hearing Ethan trying to keep the trio quiet. It was my birthday; I was turning thirty a milestone to many but not me.

"SURPRISE!" A chorus of small voices sang out before I was assaulted by three little bodies tackling me with hugs and kisses.

Ethan and Elena stood in the doorway laughing as Eva clapped her hands watching the commotion with excited baby eyes. Emilia was jumping up and down while Kai snuggled into my side and Emmett tried to tickle me. Their squeaky voices filled the room as they sang me happy birthday followed by more hugs and kisses.

I was treated to breakfast in bed courtesy of Ethan and Kai who helped put the whip cream on top of my Nutella French toast. I received calls from my family back home, which I appreciated greatly because hearing their voices always brought a smile to my face. I talked to Aunt Leah, Greg and April which made me ecstatic because I missed my second family greatly, especially Aunt Leah's wit. I had been begging her for years to come see me and I ended the conversation with her with an agreement that soon we would see each other again.

The Wahalla- Black's invaded my house the entire day not leaving for a second and catering to my every desire. It was exactly how I wanted to spend my day, with my family enjoying the simplicity that came with just being lazy and recounting stories of a blissful childhood that seemed so long ago. For a second I forgot about William's absence and truly enjoyed cuddling and snuggling with my nephew, nieces and son. I laughed at Emmett's theatrics and clapped eagerly when Emilia showed me her skills with the hula hoop. Kai gave me a birthday card with a picture of both of us inside it and the words, "I LOVE YOU MOMMY!" written in black crayon across the front.

It ended with a chocolate cake that had my favorite strawberry filling. I blew out my candles while my family whooped around me. After placing chocolate icing on Kai's nose and taking pictures to show Annie and Mel, the get together was over. All the kids were tired out after a long day of running around and eating as much sugar as humanly possible. I tucked Kai into my bed, which he had been sleeping in since December, a reassurance for me and him.

I was cleaning up the kitchen when I heard a knock on the door. I guessed it was Ethan coming to pick up something he had forgotten. I opened the door wiping my face and giggling when I realized that I had just streaked my cheek with chocolate icing. Assuming it was Ethan at the door, I didn't bother looking up instead I just turned right back around leaving the door open. I felt a strong cool grip on my wrist pulling me back and I knew instantly that it wasn't Ethan.

"William," I gasped, looking up into the clear green eyes that I had longed to see for months.

He looked older, his last birthday was soon approaching and it seemed his development was already in high gear, steering him towards full adulthood.

"Happy Birthday," he whispered, his eyes never once breaking contact with mine. I didn't let my mind over think it, I was too happy to have him here with me close enough to touch and feel.

I threw myself into his arms, his strong arms locking the embrace. I buried my face against his chest, my nose traveling up and down his neck inhaling his sweet scent.

"I am so sorry," I cried, wrapping my arms tighter against his neck. He placed his hands on the back of my thighs and lifted me up. I locked my ankles around his waist and let him carry me away. He sat down on my couch, his fingers stroking my hair and lips placing tender kisses on my shoulder blades.

"Don't apologize, I shouldn't have pressured you."

I pulled away, my tears stained with tears, "no, I am sorry. I pushed you away, you didn't deserve that."

His cool fingers ran across my cheek, wiping away my tears, "I missed you so much, Amber." He murmured leaning in closer his hot breath fanning against my face.

I cupped his face and pulled him forward, so that our lips were inches apart, "I missed you too." I whispered against his lips. He leaned forward, his hand setting behind my head locking me in place as our lips finally connected.

The kiss was firm, lips gliding up and down as our passion increased. I wanted to taste him, feel the heat of his mouth but he pulled away before I got a chance, he was venomous and tasting him could kill me. Instead he assaulted my neck. I shivered feeling his wet, open mouthed kisses against my collarbone, I grinded against his growing erection as he descended on my collarbone, his lips leaving a sweet trail against my skin.

"I love you, Amber." He told me firmly, holding my hips in place before I lost control of myself.

I choked on my words, I wanted to tell him that I loved him too – but I still wasn't sure if that was what I was feeling.

"I can't – not yet. I'm sorry," I admitted sheepishly.

He smiled softly, resting his forehead against mine, my eyes drowning in the pool of his green gems. "I am willing to wait forever for you, Amber. I know that you feel something and it'll only be a matter of time before you love me back," he assured me.

I nodded, "You're amazing, William. I just need more time." I begged, hoping that he would be patient with me.

He placed a small kiss on my lips, "Whenever you're ready my love."

I was ready to spend the rest of my night locked in his arms; my lips connected with his but my dear son decided that if William was back than I was going to have to share. After about an hour of sweet but passion filled-kisses Kai came running down the stairs. Gently pushing me out of the way and launching himself in William's arms.

"Will! It was about time you came back, I missed you! Breakfast wasn't the same without you," he bent down, cupping his hands around his ear, and whispering, "mommy's not a very good cook. I love her because she tries, but you're much better." He told him, his dark eyes stealing a glance in my direction.

"Hey!" I yelled out indignantly.

Kai looked down embarrassed, then looked back up and grinned wrapping his arms around my neck and placing kisses on my cheeks and then a small one on my lips, "I love you mommy!" He grinned, trying to make me feel better.

I tickled his sides and pulled him down, peppering kisses all over his face. William watched us with a smile. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me flush against his side all while stroking Kai's hair.

"Don't worry Kai, I am back. So you don't have to worry about your mother's horrible cooking anymore." He taunted, winking in my direction and ruffling Kai's hair.

We spent the rest of the night cuddled up together. One of William's arms wrapped around my waist the other around Kai who rested his head on William's chest before falling into a serene slumber. William placed a kiss on my forehead and then my lips before wishing me good night, I curled against his body and for the first time in months I had a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	5. A Birthday Like No Other

**AN: The vamps and wolves you recognize from The Twilight Series belong to S. Meyer.**

**The rest of the wolf pack, imprints, wolf kids, and pretty much every other character in this story belong to the talented yay4shanghai! You can find her on my page if you want to check out the rest of her captivating stories :) and check out the amazing spinoffs by AsagariMelody, dll10, liljenrocks, Guzhong, twihardcaligurl, intiMACYx33 and TwilightHeart21.**

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! So voting for the Pup and Leech Awards starts today, so please go and vote for either this story, Never Trust A Werewolf or any other story in this universe and the amazing authors who write in it such as yay4shanghai, dll10, intiMACYx33, and liljenrocks. I also have to mention laurazuleta18 and IamKate, whom read this story and are all nominated as well. So go and vote!

**_http://(www) thepupandleechawards (DOT) webs (DOT)com_**

**A big thanks to my amazing beta yay4shanghai :)**

* * *

**A Birthday like no Other**

* * *

**July 8, 2045**

I could feel his lips on the back of my neck, kissing a soft trail that caused the sweetest goose bumps to erupt against my skin. I moaned softly, feeling his arms lock around my waist, his gentle fingers tracing the flat expanses of my stomach.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured against my neck. I kept my eyes shut, letting my body reel on the planes of his chest against my back. I ran my fingers down his smooth arms till they reached his cool fingers. He opened up his hands and grabbed mine, lacing our fingers together and pulling my body even closer to his. I stretched my neck and gratified in the feel of the tip of his nose inhaling my scent, it tickled me and aroused me in the most beautiful way.

William was back and with that came a string of nights were I fell asleep wrapped in his arms. It was innocent, I wasn't ready to give myself to him yet but I enjoyed each and every night where I got to sleep in his arms. When William came back, Kai retreated back to his room feeling reassured that William would watch over us. He didn't know that every night after William and I read him a story and tucked him into bed that William would join me in my room. Where he would stay till the next morning and then rush back to Ethan's to shower, dress and make sure to be back in time to cook Kai breakfast.

William rolled on top of me, holding his body weight on his elbows, he looked down at me and grinned. "I could get used to this, waking up next to you forever," he breathed out, bending down to nibble on my neck, his teeth carefully covered by his luscious lips.

I giggled, curling my fingers at the hairs on the nape of his neck, "it's pretty amazing, isn't it?"

"I love you, Amber," he whispered against my neck, igniting the loud hammering of my heart against my chest. I loved him, I knew that a part of me cared deeply about him and yet I still couldn't get the words out and it was the most frustrating thing in the world. William deserved for me to wake up every morning and tell him I loved him, and yet I couldn't do it and it pissed me off.

"Mommy, why is your door locked?!" Kai asked from the other side of my bedroom door, while his hands twisted and turned the door knob.

"Shit!" I hissed, jumping out of my bed and pulling on a robe. I was about to open the door but then realized that William was still in my room, wearing nothing more than cotton sleeping pants, the result of our need to explore the others body while we kissed passionately.

"William, you have to go!" I hissed, picking up his shirt from the floor and throwing it to him. He was chuckling at me as I tried to somewhat fix the disarray that was my hair.

"Mommy, what are you doing?" Kai whined, "you never lock your door. I had a nightmare mommy, can you please open up?!" He begged his fist pounding on my door. I could hear his muffled cries and that was enough for me to swing the door open and pull my baby into my arms. He buried his face into my neck, his little arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer to him.

I stroked Kai's hair, "I am sorry, sweetie. You want to tell me what the nightmare was about?" I asked. Kai pulled away and wiped his tear stained cheeks with the back of his hand.

"Mommy, you're never going to leave me, right?" He asked in between a fit of hiccups.

I shook my head, cupping his face and placing kisses on his cheeks, the tip of his nose and pouty lips, "of course not, baby. I could never leave you. What would I do without my heart?" I asked.

He smiled softly. "You can't live without your heart," he pointed out.

I grinned nuzzling my nose against his, "Exactly, baby you're my heart, I could never live without you."

"You promise?"

I nodded, "I promise, Kai. I promise- I am not going anywhere."

He let out a sigh of relief, "Phew, you had me worried mommy." The whole episode had completely made me forget of the situation behind me, I could have sworn that William was smart enough to find a way out of my house before being seen by Kai, but of course he wasn't.

"Will, what are you doing here?" Kai asked his forehead crinkled in confusion. Whenever he did that face he looked like his father. Every morning, when I would watch Kai come down the stairs his hair a ruffled mess, the way he walked, even the way he yawned, it was all Solace. Even now as he stood five feet away from William, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes crinkled in confusion he reminded me of Solace, he was like a miniature of his father. It always amused me to see how alike they were.

William coughed and ran his fingers through his dark hair, his whole posture fidgeting under my son's cold glare. "What are you doing in my mommy's room?" Kai asked vehemently, which surprised me because Kai was the sweetest kid in the world, and it was a well known fact that he practically kissed the ground William walked on.

"Uh, well – you see, your mom and I were talking-"

"- then why's you shirt off?"

William laughed awkwardly, I watched in puzzlement as Kai continued to throw question after question towards William. Every time William tried to answer, he was cut off or his answer would sprout another question. My head was moving side-to-side trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Mommy, is William your boyfriend?" Kai asked.

"What?" I gasped, looking at my son in pure and utter bewilderment.

"Is Will, your boyfriend?" he looked at me with a pointed eyebrow, making it nearly impossible to lie. My son was five and very perceptive.

"I, well, uh…"

"Yes, Kai, your mom and I are together." William answered bending down so that he was at eye level with Kai.

"But that's weird!" Kai howled. William chuckled pulling Kai towards him and sitting him on his lap, "I love your mommy, Kai. I've loved her since I was your age."

"That wasn't too long ago," Kai murmured. Kai and the rest of the kids were privy to the world of vampires, half vamps, and shifters. They knew about it, understood it and accepted each and every one as their family. Kai wanted to be a wolf since the moment he saw Ethan phase. He once asked me of his dad was a wolf, I told him yes, which made him love the idea even more.

"Yeah, but you know that I age quicker. My birthday's tomorrow and I am going to officially be grown. I won't age anymore." I contained the smile that was threatening to creep up across my face. I had been counting down the days for William's birthday since the first night of our sleepovers.

Kai let out a sigh and rested his head against William's chest, his fingers playing with the hem of his cotton airplane printed pajamas. "If mommy's happy, I am happy," he said, his eyes looking up at me waiting for a response. I walked over to them and bent down placing a kiss on Kai's forehead, "I am happy baby."

He nodded and gagged when I leaned forward and placed a small kiss on William's lips. "Ew, mommy!" Kai howled. William laughed standing up and swinging Kia over his shoulder. "Let's go get started on breakfast, Pilot Avery," I rubbed my face and chuckled as I heard William and Kai's retreating voices as they walked to the kitchen.

I threw myself back into bed and buried my face in my pillow grinning from the pure joy that was overwhelming my very being, I hadn't been this happy in a very long time.

* * *

**July 9, 2045**

"Mommy, that doesn't look very good," Kai pointed out, looking disgusted at the bad excuse of a cake I had tried to bake for William's birthday.

"It is not that bad!" I yelled indignantly.

Kai bent forward and grabbed some butter cream icing; he tasted it and then gagged. "Mommy, you're going to kill him!" he blanched, grabbing a glass of water and chugging it down. I looked down at the lopsided cake that I had tried to bake, going as far as calling Taylor to see if he had any advice. I knew for sure that he baked Melody cupcakes for one of her birthdays and really what's the difference between the two?

The cake was gooey and ended up being a bitch to take out of the pan, and the frosting was way too clumpy to be considered butter cream. I scoffed, sitting down with a huff on one of the stools in the kitchen. I don't even know why I try! I was useless in the kitchen.

"Hey, what's going on here?" William asked walking into the kitchen with a robe covering his chest. Kai grabbed the cake excitedly and hoped off the stool, presenting the bad excuse of a cake to William.

"Happy Birthday, Will!" Kai exclaimed. William grinned, picking up Kai and peppering kisses on his face.

"Thanks, Kai. It looks great!" He said reaching over for the cake but Kai pulled it away and looked at him seriously.

"It doesn't taste good, you shouldn't eat it!" he warned. William rolled his eyes grabbing a piece of cake with his fingers and putting it in his mouth.

"Wow, it's wonderful!" William mocked, trying with all his might to not throw the cake back out. Kai looked at him like he had grown another head and even I was shocked that he had managed to swallow the catastrophe. William placed Kai on the floor and then walked over to me, cupping my face in his hands and pulling me up into a kiss.

"Thank you," he murmured as his lips glided in sync with mine. I placed my hands on his waist and pulled him forward. It was the best way to start my day.

Alice was throwing William a huge party for his birthday, the party was going to be at night and knowing Alice it was bound to be out of this world. I had yet to open the dress she had picked out for me, too scared of what I would find. It wasn't a secret that William and I weren't just friends anymore. I wanted to spend time with William without the shenanigans of a party, so we spent our afternoon in the airfield with Kai.

I sat in between of William's legs, my back pressed against his chest, his chin was on my shoulder as we watched contentedly, Kai running around and playing with his toy plane while planes flew above his head. His father loved cars and he loved planes, Kai was fascinated by flying and what the skies had to offer. With help from Ethan, I had started my own little saving account meant solely for Kai. If when he was older he still loved the idea of becoming a pilot then I didn't care how much it would cost to help make his dreams come true. I wanted the best for my son, and if he wanted to be a pilot then I would do whatever it takes to get him to the best pilot school in the country.

"Will, can we go up?" Kai asked, pointing to a small charter plane on the terminal that belonged to Edward.

William bent forward and kissed my neck. "Let's go up for a ride, babe," he whispered, his lips lingering on my skin. I leant my head back and smiled, cupping his chin between my hands and pulling him down. "Okay, anything for you birthday boy," I teased, jumping forward and running to Kai.

Kai giggled as I picked him up and tickled his sides. William caught up to us wrapping an arm around my waist and together we walked over to the pilot.

Kai sat in the front with the pilot, his eyes open in complete wonder though this had to have been the fifteenth time we had been here. William and I sat in the back, leaning against each other and watching Kai ask a flutter of questions to the pilot, who answered him back in rapid Italian. Kai knew a fair bit of the native tongue and whatever he didn't William was quick to translate.

"Will, what did he just say?" Kai asked.

Will grinned, unbuckling his seatbelt, "he asked if you and I would like to steer the plane for a bit."

"Yes! Yes!" Kai screamed out excitedly. William chuckled as he sat down on the pilot's chair placing William on his lap. He placed Kai's hand on the wheel and then covered them with his. A small tear escaped my eye watching the broad smile on Kai's face and seeing just how caring William was towards him. Seeing them together, William pointing to the expanse of clouds above us, whispering directions in Kai's ear and Kai's cries of exhilaration when William let him steer the plane on his own.

I bit down on my bottom lip, my eyes glazing over and settling on the man who had turned my life around within a blink of an eye. He had captured my heart, which I had believed to be dead, emotions that were never meant to resurrect – they all surged forward because of him.

We drove back home in silence my mind was too wrapped up on everything I was feeling. At the realization that I had actually let myself feel, I had given myself another shot to fall for someone. William squeezed my hand bringing it to his lips and placing a kiss on my knuckles. My heart was racing, an excess of emotions surging through me threatening to burst out. The words where on the tip of my tongue, I felt it, what I had tried and vowed to never feel again was rushing back like a wave hitting a sandy shore.

When we got home, William placed Kai in his bed for his afternoon nap. We stood on the doorway, our bodies mere inches from each other. I could feel his body inviting me closer. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against mine.

"Why do you love me?" I asked him. He smiled softly, his eyes staring straight into mine.

"I could stay here all day and tell you every little thing I love about you because I love it all, your smile, your eyes, your passion, the love you have for Kai, your loyalty, your beauty, Kai whose a part of you… I love so much. The way you crinkle your nose when you're upset, how you curl your hands into fist when you're frustrated. How much you worry about your family, the gleam you get in your eyes when you talk to your sister. I love it all Amber, you're all I ever wanted. I knew you were mine from the moment you got on the plane to come here. And then I got to know you and I was consumed by your very essence. I am not Solace, Amber– I could never leave you. I could never want anyone else. You're it for me baby, you always where."

The tears ran down my cheeks, my heart threatening to burst out my chest. His words hit me like a train waking me from the daze I had sheltered myself in. There was not a trace of insincerity in his eyes, he meant every word.

Without a second thought, I wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him towards me. He placed his hands on the back of my thighs and picked me up. I continued kissing him as he walked to my room and closed the door behind him. He placed me on the bed but didn't break our kiss. I could feel his hands on my body; I moaned when his fingers grazed the sides of my breast.

I tore his shirt off and pushed it down his broad shoulders. His hands hiked up my dress, pulling up and off my body, leaving me bare in a skimpy white lace bra and panties set. I raked my nails down his torso, tracing every contour and ridge of his heavenly chest. He groaned above me, his sweet tongue tracing the top of my breast. I rolled over so that I was straddling him, his eyes dark with lust as I yanked off his belt and pulled down his pants. He was hard and ready against his boxers. I lifted up my hips and rubbed our clothed bottoms against one another. He moaned out loud, his head falling back on the pillow.

I bent forward and nipped his ear, continuing to grind myself against him. His hands were firm on my waist steering my movements.

I closed my eyes and bit down on his neck trying to suppress my scream of pure ecstasy.

"What are we doing, Amber?" William breathed out, we had never gone this far, but I couldn't hold it in anymore. I wanted him and needed him, I …

"I love you," I whispered my face nuzzling his neck. He froze underneath him, I could feel his heartbeat under the palm of my hand.

"You, what?" he gasped, pulling me up so that I was looking into his eyes. My vision was blurry, I could barely see behind my tears. He straightened up and wrapped his arms around my waist, his fingers laced in my hair.

"You love me?" he asked his voice cracking.

I nodded, "Yes, I love you." I placed a kiss on his lips, "I love you so much," I cried.

He grinned, pulling me down and settling above me. "I love you too." he assured me.

I rested my palm on his cheek, my thumb grazing over his defined cheekbone. "I want you, William. I want to be yours, baby."

He bent down and connected our lips, locking us in a heated embrace, "you have no idea how long I have waited for you to say that." Were his last words before he assaulted me with so much passion I saw stars.

He worked my body, kissing every inch, stroking every curve, tasting me slowly and tortuously, making me convulse when I felt his fingers in me, his tongue stroking and sucking on my bundles of nerves. I moaned and screamed out when I felt him clean me up and then start all over again.

"Fuck! William, please… babe, I want you!" I cried out, pulling his face forward. I moaned out feeling his throbbing erection on my entrance.

I wrapped my legs around his torso, before he could tease me any longer and pulled him forward. We both groaned out at the incredible feeling of being connected.

"Shit!" William hissed as soon as he started thrusting in and out of my wet warmth. I had never felt such a connection, such a surge of feelings like I was experiencing with William. He slid in and out of me, my body enjoying and bursting with every motion. It was intense and powerful in a way I have never experienced before.

Feeling him in me was addicting and consuming. I never wanted him to break apart. I wanted him to stay buried inside of me forever because there couldn't possibly be anything as perfect as what I was feeling at this very movement.

"Baby, I am close," he groaned, his thrust getting harder and quicker. He brought a finger to my bundle rubbing and pinching it until I was crying out in euphoria. He fell above me, his face buried in my chest while he tried to regain his breathing. My fingers ran down his sweaty back, my body and mind still trying to reel from everything I had just felt.

I didn't want to let him go, not now, not ever– but unfortunately, we had a party to get too. We took a shower together and he helped me get dressed into the turquoise number Alice had picked out for me.

"I love this color on you," William told me placing a kiss on my bare shoulder. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down so I could place a kiss on his lips.

"Mommy, you look beautiful!" Kai squealed, walking into the room with his yellow button up shirt and khaki trousers. He had his hair styled like William's, ruffled up with hair product. William looked at him amused, he wasn't aware of his superstar status in my son's eyes.

We walked into the party, hand in hand. Elena ran over to me and hugged me tight.

"Ah, I am so happy for you!" she cheered. Ethan walked up behind her and burst out laughing. William blushed beside me, Ethan walked forward and lightly punched William's arm.

"So you're not only celebrating your birthday, huh?" he taunted, the blood rushed to my cheeks. It was mortifying for my brother to know that I had just slept with his brother-in-law. His face turned serious, "you better look out for her." He warned back in big brother mode.

William grinned, "of course I will."

Nessie eyed me the entire party while Leticia cooed about how happy she was for me. Jacob and the rest of the Cullen men didn't stop teasing William about what I was sure they smelled on him. I was a bit mortified that everyone knew that William and I had engaged in love making, but I played it cool choosing to ignore the innuendos made by Emmett or the offers of lingerie shopping from Alice. Instead I spent time with Elena who was over the moon about me finally accepting her brother as more than a friend.

I talked to Emilia, who talked to me about the poor kids in Tibet that her daddy had told her about and how when she grew up she wanted to be rich and feed all the little babies who didn't have any food. Evangeline was walking, which meant her brother Emmett was always on her trail making sure the little beauty never fell or hurt herself. Kai talked animatedly to Embry, who listened to him intently. Embry was pretty cool, his sarcastic side was something Soli definitely inherited from him and he loved Kai so much that if Kai asked him for a hundred bucks, Embry would give him two hundred.

Kai thought Embry was wise because he would tell him about the legends from back home in La Push, so whenever there was a party and Emmett was running around trying to pull pranks or too engrossed in the tales his Uncle Jasper would tell him, Kai would sit and listen to Embry.

I felt a warm arm wrap around my shoulders, "so, you finally decided to give my boy a chance?" Jake asked me wriggling his eyebrows.

I groaned, "Jake…"

"It's okay, Amber. I totally approve – I don't what it is about you Wahalla's, but you sure as hell drive my kids crazy," he laughed.

Thankfully William saved me, pulling me away from Jacob and cradling me against his chest for the rest of the night. I stayed happily by his side completely content in his arms.

It was when I alone in the kitchen getting a glass of water that I was hit with a reality check. Renesmee, William's mother walked in and stared me down. She had been looking at me all night and I had been wondering what her problem was. She had for so long been nothing but kind to me.

"What are you doing, Amber?" She asked me indignantly.

"Excuse me?"

"William's venomous and he can't die. Do you understand what I am saying?" she asked me, her voice filled with concern.

I froze and closed my eyes… shit.

* * *

**Next chapter is one I know alot of you have been waiting for ... it's a bonus chapter from William's POV :D **

**Is that enough incentive to review? Lol.**


	6. Whatever It Takes

**AN: The vamps and wolves you recognize from The Twilight Series belong to S. Meyer.**

**The rest of the wolf pack, imprints, wolf kids, and pretty much every other character in this story belong to the talented yay4shanghai! You can find her on my page if you want to check out the rest of her captivating stories :) and check out the amazing spinoffs by AsagariMelody, dll10, liljenrocks, Guzhong, twihardcaligurl, intiMACYx33 and TwilightHeart21.**

Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews for the last chapter! I also want to thank all of you who voted for the PupandLeech Awards! Never Trust a Werewolf won Best Completed and this story won Best In-Progress. I thank everyone who took their time to vote and I am so glad to hear you're enjoying these stories. I also have to say congrats to my beta and friends, yay4shanghai, dll10 and laurazuleta18 whom also won :)

**A big thanks to my beta yay4shaghai for being amazing and beta'ing this chapter :)**

**As promised here is William's POV**

* * *

**Whatever It Takes**

* * *

July 10-11, 2045

"Will – Will, wake up," a small voice urged shaking my arm. I opened up one eye to see the smiling face of Kai.

"Will, I'm hungry. Can we make breakfast, please?" he begged, his eyes opening up along with a flutter of his long lashes. There was no way I could ever say no to the kid. I placed my index finger on my lips, making sure that he stayed quiet and didn't wake Amber up, I loved her but she wasn't a morning person.

"I'll meet you downstairs, give me two minutes," I whispered to him.

His eyebrows scrunched up as he held his fingers in front of his face, "How am I supposed to count two minutes?" he asked.

I chuckled softly, "Count to a hundred and twenty." He grinned and nodded, I smiled watching him exit the room, his small voice counting down the numbers in hushed tones.

I turned to look at the beauty that was Amber, my one and only love. Just looking at her released the passion that awoke whenever she was close. It was like being swept along like an avalanche, or like a prairie fire. My fingers gently grazed her cheekbones, a small smile spread across her heavenly lips. I bent down and nuzzled her neck, my nose take deep inhales of her musk and caramel scent. "I love you," I whispered into her ear, placing a small kiss upon her lips.

She reached forward, her arm trying to search me out. I chuckled and handed her my pillow, which she sniffed and then cuddled tightly against her body. Kai was already cluttering the pans around in the kitchen. I put on my shirt and then walked downstairs, leaving my angel to rest while I cooked her son breakfast.

"How's it going, Pilot?" I asked him walking into the kitchen and heading straight to the refrigerator. Pilot was my nickname for him, he wanted to be a pilot when he was older and he loved when I acknowledged him in that way.

"Will, do you really love my mom?" Kai asked looking up at me. Deciding that a talk with Kai was more important than making breakfast, I walked over to him, grabbing him and placing him on my lap.

"Of course I love her. I am always going to love her, I promise," I tried to assure him. He was fidgeting with his gold bracelet, a gift from Ethan for his first birthday. It had his initials on it S.K.A., Solace Kai Avery, though he despised to be called by his father's name. If he wasn't in school he would present himself as Kai Wahalla or in some instances Kai Black. I had met his father once as a child, we weren't friends and nor did I ever want to be. I had this inexplicable jealousy when it came to him. He was the father of Amber's son, the first real love in her life, he had been everything to her– and I hated it.

"Do you love me?" Kai asked quietly. I brought him closer to me, pulling him flush against my chest, my chin resting on top of his head. "Of course I love you, Kai,"

"Do you love me like Papa Ethan loves Emmett?" Ethan for all intents and purposes was Kai's father. The only man who Kai could honestly say had filled his father role, wisely and kindly. Ethan showered him with as much as love as he showered his own children. When asked, Ethan would always respond by saying that he had four children, which was why Kai referred to Ethan as "Papa" rather than Uncle Ethan.

I nuzzled his hair, reveling in the fact that he held a twinge of his mother's scent, "Yeah, I love you just as much."

He grinned looking up at me with excited eyes, "really? So if you marry mommy than you'll be my dad?" he asked bouncing up and down on my leg.

I chuckled and nodded, "Well your mom has to accept first."

He smiled, "mommy will say yes, I'll tell her too – I promise! But you have to ask Poppa Jared for permission," he explained, "Papa Ethan says that when I find the girl that I want to marry, I have to ask her daddy for her hand first. So you have to do that too!"

I laughed, remembering when Ethan had done the exact thing asking my dad for Elena's hand. It was amusing because Dad called out all my uncles and made Ethan ask all of them, they played with him pretending to refuse and then after about an hour of making him suffer, they relented.

"Yeah, well we'll see what happens."

"Poppa Jared is really nice, he talks to me on the phone – I know he'll accept. And Nana Kim always blows me kisses through the phone, she's fun so I know she'll like you and Auntie Annie and Uncle Brady are the best! Oh- and Auntie Melly and Uncle Tay, they're so funny!" he finished giggling.

"I'm sure they are all great, Pilot."

"I know they'll like you, Will." He sighed, "I wish I could meet them, will you take me one day, Will? Could help me convince mommy to take me to La Push so I can meet them, please?!"

"Your daddy lives in La Push, you want to meet him too?" I asked him curiously.

Kai looked down, "I don't know – what if he doesn't like me?" A small tear escaped his eye and traveled slowly down his cheek.

I slid my thumb over his cheek wiping away his tear, it hurt to see him cry as much as it did to see Amber cry. "He'll be an idiot not to love you, Kai," I assured him.

"Emmett says that Papa Ethan said my dad doesn't even know about me, is it true?"

I sighed, "Kai, there a lot of thing you're too young to understand. But one day, I'll take you to La Push, I promise kiddo – you'll meet your family."

He nodded, "I just want to meet him, I don't want to go and live with him. I love my family here and I can't leave mommy alone, she needs me."

"Yeah, she does. She needs you a lot."

"Is she pretty? The girl my dad loves – mommy says she is," he said thoughtfully.

I shrugged, "I don't know… I've never seen her but I don't think she can be prettier than your mom… but then again I am a bit biased. I don't think anyone is as beautiful as your mom."

He smiled, "Yeah, mommy is the prettiest!" he cheered.

"Oh, why thank you, baby!" Amber giggled walking into the kitchen, grabbing Kai from me and hugging him tight. She looked up at me from over his shoulder and grinned, 'Thank you,' she mouthed. I nodded walking up to her and placing a kiss on her forehead. Kai extended his arms, wrapping one on each of our shoulders, "I am hungry!" he wailed, placing kisses on both of our cheeks.

Amber and I both chuckled. We started our day making breakfast and eating it together like a family, sitting down beside Amber and looking at Kai eat his strawberry waffles happily. I knew that I wanted to have them in my life forever.

I gripped Amber's hand, she looked up at me and smirked, seeing the happiness emitting from her very core, pointed out something that had been on my mind since Amber professed her love to me. Which brought upon a certain talk I needed to have with my dad, one I had been postponing but it couldn't wait any longer.

"I should have been expecting this," my dad groaned out, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I love her, you've known that for years," I told him, leaning back against the leather chair I was sitting on.

My dad stood up and started pacing the room, "William, she has a son. It's different with her," he looked up at me, "I don't know if it'll be possible."

"Dad, I can't live without her. What am I supposed to do?" I asked him resigned.

He let out a deep breath, "Has she expressed any desire to be changed? It has to be her decision to become a vampire."

I nodded, "I know and she hasn't, but I want to keep my options open. Look Dad, I just wanted to tell you that if she agrees then I am going to change her."

"It's not that easy, William. Will Ethan allow it? What about her family? Your mother and I would love to watch Kai while you're away and I am sure Elena and Ethan would too, but you have to ask yourself is Amber going to leave for who knows how many years? Is she willing to leave her son."

"I don't know," I whispered, "She's aging and if she keeps on then she'll eventually die. Dad, there's no one else out there for me – she's it. How do I continue living knowing that my days with her are counted? I can't do it. I need to know that she'll always be with me." A life without Amber seemed surreal. I didn't even want to think of a world without her in it. I had loved her for so long and I knew without a doubt she was mine. To know that one day something could happen to her and I would lose her wasn't something I could allow to happen. I had to do whatever it takes to keep her with me.

"You have to talk to her, Will. It has to be her choice, not yours." My dad told me, walking over to me and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I can't lose her," I whispered, feeling my throat constrict. Some people searched their entire lives for their soul mate; I had been on earth for ten years and I had already found mine and I'd be damned if I lost her.

My mother didn't support my relationship with Amber. And she was concerned about what Kim, Amber's mother, would say if she found out about my relationship with her daughter. After talking to my dad, I searched for my mother. She was in her room, reading a book when I entered. She smiled and gestured me to sit beside her on her bed.

"How are you, sweetie?" she asked me, placing her warm hands on top of mine.

"I'm good. I wanted to talk to you about Amber."

She closed her book and focused her attention on me, "I overheard you tell your father that you want to change her."

"Yes, you heard right."

"I don't agree," she said strictly.

I looked up at her and glared, "It's her decision- not yours." I replied harshly. She looked back at me taken back by my response, I had never spoken to my mother in such a manner, but her lack of support was getting to me. Why couldn't she understand that what I felt for Amber was more than just a mere attraction? I loved her with every ounce of my being.

"William –"

"- No mom, I am not asking you for your permission. I am telling you that if Amber agrees then I will change her, I would love to have your support, but if I don't – then I am sorry, because it won't my change mind." I told her not giving her a chance to respond. I just walked out of her room, slamming the door behind me.

I drove down the narrow streets that led back to Ethan and Elena's my whole frame shaking with anger. My mother had always supported me and now when I needed her the most she chose not to. I stopped in front of my sister's house not finding the strength to get out of the car in fear that someone would notice my anger.

"Open the door, William." I recognized my sister's sweet voice and turned to face her, she stood next to my car window her eyes looking at me pleadingly. "I know you're upset, let me help you," she whispered. I nodded and unlocked my doors she got into the passenger seat next to me and grabbed my hand.

The frustration and my mother's lack of support consumed me. I fell into my sister's awaiting arms, reeling into the familiarity of her embrace, "I love her, Elena." I told her, resting my head against her shoulder. I didn't care how old I looked or acted physically that would never deter the bond I held with my sister. She was my rock, the one person who I would let comfort me.

"I know you do, Will. But you have to know how serious of a decision you're asking her to make, it's her life," Elena whispered stroking my hair.

I straightened up abruptly looking her straight in her green eyes. "Then tell me what to do! Tell me what other option I have! I love her Elena, she's mine and I can't lose her so what other alternative do I have?! Watch her die – I won't do that because I'll die with her!" I shouted out.

"William…"

"I just want to know that she'll be with me forever and I need you to tell me that you'll support us if she decides to go through with the transformation. Promise me that you won't turn your back on us," I pleaded grabbing her hands.

Elena looked at me with her tear stained eyes, she released her hands from my hold and pulled me forward into an embrace, "of course I'll support you, William. I love you and Amber so much, you both deserve to be happy."

"Thank you."

She stroked my cheek, "Amber's been hurt before, Will. She's been through so much pain. It's about time something good happened to her. If she decides this is what she wants, then I promise to be there every step of the way. But I need you to promise me something."

"Anything," I vowed.

"You can't tell her – she has to come to this conclusion on her own. Don't pressure her, Will let her make this decision on her own. Promise me."

I knew that Amber loved me as much as I loved her, I felt it when I held in my arms, when we kissed, while we made love. She was mine and I knew that if I gave her to time, if I showed her how I could spend every day of my life loving and cherishing her then one day she'd tell me that she wanted to be mine forever.

"I promise."

Elena smiled, "Thank you, Will. It'll all work out you'll see."

"Do you think mom will come around?" I asked hopefully.

Elena nodded, "she's scared about Kim's reaction. Don't be too hard on her she wants you to be happy, but she has an amazing woman to think about as well."

Kim Wahalla, Amber's mother was probably one - if not the most loved woman in La Push. She had a certain flare that I occasionally saw through Amber, I had met her once at Soledad's wedding but Kai and Emmett talked about her so much that I felt like I knew her already. Neither Kim nor Jared had been able to much spend time with their grandchildren because they lived half a world away. The last time Kim and Jared had visited was when Kai was about a month old, and during the week they visited I had been in Germany with my grandparents.

Despite the distance they called at least three times a week and showered all their grandchildren with love. Kai, whose only memories of Kim were through phone calls and pictures Ethan and Amber had around their houses loved his grandmother and proclaimed her as the "second coolest girl in the world". Number one was his mother, whom he considered his hero.

I walked my sister back to her house, where I could hear Emilia and Emmett arguing about whether chocolate sprinkles were better than rainbow sprinkles. As we walked pass the glass door, I could see Ethan holding Evangeline and trying to explain to his children that all sprinkles were the same. From the distance, I could see the living room light on in Amber's small home. My heart pulled me forward, telling me that was where I needed to be. I hugged my sister goodbye and let my feet lead me to her.

I arrived on her doorstep where I could hear the giggles coming from inside. I walked to the side and peaked through the open space of the curtains. Amber and Kai were sitting on the floor finger painting. They both had streaks of paint across their faces, they giggled while they dipped their fingers into the paint and dabbed it on each other's skin. Amber was wearing an old t-shirt, her hair pulled up into a messy ponytail, which swung from side to side as she pulled Kai closer to her and peppered kisses all over his face. Kai giggled merrily and whenever given the chance he would kiss his mom back.

The phone rang and I watched Amber squeal in delight when she read the caller I.D., "Soli!" she screamed out with a smile, Kai jumped up and started bouncing around screaming out, "Mommy, I want to talk to Auntie Soli, please!" he begged, bouncing on his toes and following his mother around while she chatted away with her best friend.

I waited for about a minute before I couldn't resist any longer and I walked in. Kai's attention that had previously been on his mother focused on me, he squealed out and ran to me. I opened up my arms and picked him up when he was close enough.

"Hey, Pilot."

"Hi, Will! Mommy's talking to Aunt Soli and she promised that I can be next!" He told me excitedly. I chuckled as I walked into the kitchen where Amber was sitting on the counter, her sexy legs swinging while she talked animatedly with Soli. Amber and Soli were best friends and they didn't go more than two days without talking to each other. Soli was the only person besides Leah, her family, and the Wahalla's that knew about Kai. Kai had a big crush on the temptress that was Soledad Call and it didn't help that Soli was constantly showering the young five-year old with compliments. Kai had once swooned after Soli told him that he had gorgeous eyes, he walked around with a love struck expression on his face for a week after that.

Amber winked at me when she saw me walk in, "yeah he's here … of course, he wants to talk to you … Kai, baby, Soli wants to talk to you." She told Kai who wriggled out of my hold and ran straight to the phone.

"Hi Auntie Soli!" he greeted while running back to the living room.

Amber curled her index finger in my direction gesturing me forward. She opened her legs up for me and I settled in comfortably between them.

"I missed you today," She whispered, pulling my face closer and connecting our lips.

I moaned feeling her legs lock around my waist and pulled me forward, "I missed you too."

"Where were you today?" she asked, slowly grinding her covered sex against my manhood which caused an uncomfortable tightness in my jeans.

I rested my head on her shoulder, gently sucking her shoulder blades making sure my teeth didn't break through her skin. I could smell the sweet aroma of her blood and for the first time in my life I craved it. I tightened my grip on her waist and started timing the gentle rocking of her hips, making them faster and rougher. Her head fell back against the kitchen wall, "Fuck, Will." She breathed out. I felt her small fingers travel to the zipper in my jeans and undo the button and zipper.

"Amber, we can't – Kai's in the next room."

"Soli will keep him entertained." She assured me, pulling me to her where she pulled her long t-shirt up her thighs. I could smell her arousal and my resolve broke. I pulled her hips to me, moving her lace underwear aside and plunging deep into her warm and addicting sex. Her nails dug into my scalp pulling me forward till our lips were connected and I was silencing her cries. I heard Kai's continuous chatter just a few feet away as I brought my middle finger to Amber's bundle of nerves. I kissed her hard trying with all my might to keep my mouth closed.

I gripped and massaged her firm butt, continuing to thrust into her going deeper into her tight warmth. "Fuck, I love you," She grunted, meeting my every thrust with her hips.

"I love you too, babe," I breathed out. I could feel my end coming so I lifted one of her legs and placed it on my shoulder changing the position. From this position I was able to hit her sweet spot and within seconds we reached our release.

I kissed her neck, my hand placed above her heart as she took deep breaths. "That was amazing," she murmured. I chuckled pulling her shirt down and fixing the disarray of our quickie had done to her hair.

"You're amazing." I told her, bending down to kiss her plump lips.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck, "you do wonders to my ego, you know that?"

I rolled my eyes and pulled her down so that her feet were on the floor. My arms encircled her waist, I looked down at her and my heart melted. There was not a creature in this world that could be more beautiful than the woman standing before me. Her big maroon flecked eyes, the strong features of her cheekbones and jaw, down to the delicate lines of her nose, the silkiness of her raven-colored hair, and my favorite - her lips, the lips that felt like cotton on my skin.

"You're so beautiful," I told her, running my fingers down her face.

She smiled at me, "You're not so bad yourself, William."

"Mommy, Auntie Soli says that when Tristan is a little bit older that she's going to bring him here, so I can meet him!" Kai said enthusiastically. Soli had given birth in June, her first child with her husband Randy. I knew it killed Amber to not be able to see her best friend as a mother. We spent countless nights cuddled in bed where Amber would tell me about her adventures with Soli. They loved each other like sisters and the distance was really hard for them, the phone calls and e-mails could only do so much. The bond Amber and Soli shared was stronger than any friendship Amber had ever had, even with Elena there wasn't the history or the trust she had with Soli. For Amber, Soli was her rock and in the times where they both needed each other the most the other had been absent, but despite it all their friendship stayed strong.

"Will, can we go to the airfield tomorrow?" Kai murmured as I tucked him into bed.

I bent down and placed a kiss on his cheek, "Yeah kiddo we can go."

He smiled, "Can it be a boy's day? We can tell Papa Ethan and Emmett!"

I chuckled, "Whatever you want." I assured him.

After I tucked him into bed and made love to Amber for the second, third and fourth time, I went to sleep with my angel wrapped in my arms. I held her tight, cherishing every second I had with her. If Amber decided she wanted to stay human I don't what I would do, living without her seemed unfathomable. Now that she was with me and I was consumed in her love, I couldn't imagine a day without her. Kai and Amber were becoming my family. I didn't want to let them go – not now or ever.

* * *

"Kai, wake up!" I whispered gently shaking the sleeping five-year old.

Kai slowly opened his eyes and squinted at me, "What's going on, Will?" he asked groggily, stealing a glance at the window which showed the still dark skies.

"Do you want to take a ride with me?" I asked him.

He smiled, "Yeah." I helped him get dressed, making sure that his jacket was zipped up and that his shoes were tied. I left Amber a note and carried Kai to my car. Kai looked out the window quietly as we drove down the road that led to my grandfather's private airfield. I had called the pilot the night before when the idea had popped into my head. He was there waiting for us as soon as we arrived. Kai instantly perked up as we walked to the plane.

I knew how to fly a plane. My grandfather Edward had taught me at a young age. It was something we held in common, the love for the skies. I remembered loving the early mornings where he would fly across the horizon and I would watch the sea of oranges and yellow descend upon the sky. I wanted to share it with Kai, perhaps making it something we could do together. The pilot sat in the back while I pushed the plane down the runway until we soared up into the air. Kai sat on my lap, his ears covered with fluffy pilot earmuffs. He was grinning, his eyes opened wide as the sun started rising before us. He gasped in shock as the illuminating rays streamed through our windows and warmed our skin.

"Do you like it?" I asked him. Grabbing his small hands and placing them on the steering wheel.

He nodded and I released his hands and let him steer on his own. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I watched him. I wondered if my grandfather had felt the same surge of happiness watching me.

Once the sun had risen we headed back to the airway. With helped from Kai, I touched down. Kai ran down the stairs and once his feet were on the ground he didn't stop jumping. He ran to me and wrapped his arms around my legs.

"I am glad you had fun, Kai." I told him ruffling his hair.

"I had the best time ever! Thanks Dad!" He shouted out and then gasped, his small hand covering his mouth. He looked at me with wide eyes as if he was scared about my reaction. I stood frozen looking at him with shocked eyes. "I am sorry!" He cried. His sobs broke me out of my trance and before he knew it, I had bent down and pulled him into my arms.

"It's okay, Kai don't cry," I tried to coax him.

"You don't have to be my dad – but I want you to be, because I don't have one. My dad doesn't even know me and –" his words came out with little hiccups.

I stroked his back, "It's okay, Kai – you can call me whatever you want."

He looked up at me, "I can call you dad?" he asked me, wiping away his tears with the back of his hand.

I nodded, "Yeah, you can call me dad."

He smiled and hugged me, "Thanks for today. I love you Dad." He whispered against my neck.

I pulled him closer shutting my eyes to stop the tears that were threatening to spill out. "I love you too, son," I assured him.

I didn't care what it took, or what had to be done, all I knew for certain was that I wouldn't let Amber or my son walk out of my life.

* * *

**Review, getting in Will's head was more challenging than I expected, I'd love to hear what you thought :)**


	7. Realizations

**AN: The vamps and wolves you recognize from The Twilight Series belong to S. Meyer.**

**The rest of the wolf pack, imprints, wolf kids, and pretty much every other character in this story belong to the talented yay4shanghai! You can find her on my page if you want to check out the rest of her captivating stories :) and check out the amazing spinoffs by AsagariMelody, dll10, liljenrocks, Guzhong, twihardcaligurl, intiMACYx33 and TwilightHeart21.**

**I am blown away by the response from last chapter. Please keep reviewing it really helps. I take everything you say in consideration when writing this story :)**

**A big thanks to my amazing beta yay4shanghai for being amazing and always encouraging :) and to Dani and Jen who just pour amazing ideas into my head :)**

* * *

**Realizations**

* * *

July 12, 2045

Knock. Knock.

Ugh, I am not a morning person as I am sure many have noticed by now. I despised being up earlier than nine in the morning, which is pushing it as it is. The only person I ever sucked it up for was Kai and even now it seemed that he had inherited the sleeping-in gene from me. However, today sleeping in was not an option – which sucked, because I was way too comfortable in William's arms to even bother getting up.

"They're here," William whispered, his nose running up and down my neck.

"I know, but I really don't want to get up," I whined.

William chuckled, his chest rumbling against my back, "you promised them."

I rolled over ignoring the annoying bangs coming from my front door. "Remind me, why did I offer to take care of them today?" I whispered leaning closer to him.

His fingers gripped my chin and pulled me up, "because you love them and want to give them a break."

I rolled my eyes and moved forward, my lips were inches away from their destination, but we were rudely interrupted by the opening of my bedroom door.

"Oh, good, you're awake." Elena commented walking into my room with a smile and placing little Eva in between Will and I. Eva squealed loudly and started bouncing on my comfy mattress. Even from my bedroom I could hear Ethan and the kids running around like it wasn't the butt-crack of dawn.

"We knocked, if you didn't notice," Elena told us with a smirk, "but I am sure you were too busy, so you know, I decided to barge in."

I smiled, "of course you did."

She shrugged, "I get to spend a day with my husband. Do you think I would pass up this chance after you so generously offered?! I think not!" William chuckled beside me and I joined in soon after. Elena looked absolutely beautiful in a yellow sundress and her dark tresses running down her back in stunning waves.

Elena had been in dire need of some alone time with Ethan. As my sister-in-law and close friend, I offered to watch over the kids while Ethan took her away for the day, where I was sure Elena would take full advantage of every second alone with my brother.

"Auntie Amber! Uncle Will!" The little voices of Emmett and Emilia cried out as they ran into my room. Kai was behind them, but with one look at my night garment he ran to the back of my door and grabbed my robe, handing it to me with a kiss.

"Auntie Amber, I brought water balloons! Can we have a water balloon fight today?" Emmett asked me holding out the bag filled with an assortment of different colored balloons.

"Yeah, I want the blue ones!" Emilia declared with a smile and a tug to the royal blue ribbon tied to her hair.

Emmett scowled. "Blue is for boys, Emilia," he answered with a roll of his eyes as if that was common knowledge.

Emilia pouted and crossed her arms in front of her chest, "blue is not for boys! Right, Daddy?" She asked looking at Ethan, who was leaning against my vanity.

"No, Honey, if you want blue then I am sure there are plenty for you and Emmett to share," he answered with a warning look at Emmett, who already had his mouth opened to protest.

She squealed jumping up and wrapping her arms around Emmett's neck, "see, Emmett, we can share!" She shouted followed by a loud kiss on her brother's cheek.

"Sure, sure." He murmured, falling on the bed against William's chest with a resigned sigh. Elena and Ethan slipped away unnoticed. It was like one second they were there and then they were gone, leaving William and I trapped in our bed with four little bodies around us. Kai snuggled to my side with Emilia in between us while Emmett lay across William, who was holding little Eva on top of his chest.

"I'm hungry." Emmett spoke up.

"Me too!" Emilia shouted almost instantly.

William chuckled and carefully got out of bed, keeping Eva wrapped securely in his arms. "Okay then, let's go start breakfast." Emmett and Emilia stood up immediately and followed their uncle out. Surprisingly, Kai stayed behind with me.

"Is something wrong, Baby?" I asked him.

"No, I just wanted to spend time with you." He whispered wrapping his arms around me.

I smiled and kissed the top of his head, "you can always spend time with me. You know that."

He nodded and looked up, "do you think we can spend a day alone together, where it can be just you and me?"

"Would you like that?" I asked him.

"Yeah."

"Well, then pick a day and I promise that will be our day," I assured him.

He grinned, "Mondays. Mondays can be our day."

I bent down and rubbed our noses together, "Monday is perfect."

Kai smiled and pulled me into a hug, "I love you, Mommy."

I held him tighter, "I love you too, Kai."

"Kai, Kai, Uncle Willy is going to teach us to make waffles!" Emilia shouted out excitedly running back into my room and grabbing Kai's hand. "Come on! We're missing it!" She urged, pulling my son up and leading him down to the kitchen.

While William entertained the kids with breakfast, I took advantage of the reprieve and showered. It was a quick one because I knew they could be a handful, but surprisingly when I went downstairs I found all four kids seated peacefully on the kitchen table eating their breakfast while William fed Eva her bottle. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I love you," I told him placing a chaste kiss on his neck.

He smiled and looked down at me, "I love you too."

"Eck!" Emmett coughed looking at us, while Emilia stared at us in awe.

"Hey, Kai, can we play videogames?" Emmet asked Kai, who was sitting down beside him.

Kai nodded, "yeah, Auntie Soli sent me a new one!"

Emmett whooped, stuffing the last piece of his chocolate chip waffles into his mouth and running straight to the game system in the living room. Kai followed excitedly, Emilia looked at them sadly, hoping that she'd get an invitation. When she realized that the boys weren't going to invite her, she took the initiative and invited herself, jumping up and running to sit in between the boys. Emmett scowled, but when Emilia rested her head on his shoulder, a small smile formed on his lips.

Emilia, Kai and Emmett entertained themselves with the new racing game Soli had sent Kai for getting good grades at school. William and I busied ourselves with looking after Eva, who was just beginning to start walking with her chubby little legs. Eva was a beauty, her skin was much lighter than the rest of her siblings and it was very apparent that she had taken after the vampire side of her family. She loved music and on countless occasions I had walked in on her grandmother Nessie playing the piano for her.

Nessie was still not talking to me and if possible, the strain had gotten worse. I didn't know what the problem was – well besides my whole aging issue, but the last thing I was thinking about was the future. Sure, I knew the time would come where I would have to make a decision about what I wanted to happen between William and me, but for now I was completely content just living in the moment. For the first time in nearly a decade I was genuinely happy, my son was healthy and I was in love, what the impending future held was the least of my worries.

I was sitting on the floor with William trying to coax Eva to walk over to me when my phone rang. I recognized the ring tone as my baby sister Annabelle's and I shot up super fast to answer it.

"Hey, Annie," I answered suppressing a giggle. Eva was pulling on William's hair without mercy.

"Hey, Amber, how are you? I feel like I haven't spoken to you in forever!" She chided.

I looked over at William and felt my insides fill up with butterflies. It had been happening ever since we officially became an item – news that was only known to those who lived in Europe and Soli. I was way too chicken to tell my parents or family back home, I was petrified of their reactions. As a result, I had somewhat distanced myself for the past couple of weeks.

"Yeah, sorry about that – a lot's been going on." I answered her.

"Really? Like what? Oh my god, do you have boyfriend you don't want to tell me about?!"

I giggled nervously, "maybe…"

"Amber Lee Wahalla, you better tell me right now!" She warned and I smiled. I could imagine Annie sitting on the loveseat in her house, Brady close by, with her hands on her hips and her eyebrows scrunched up in anger.

"Okay, I will – but you can't tell anyone, Annie. No one! Promise me."

She sighed, "of course, I won't spill!"

William stood up and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around me and placing a kiss on my forehead.

"I am seeing William… William Black." I whispered.

Silence, for the first time in forever… Annie was actually quiet. I could hear Brady's soft pleas to know what was going on.

"Isn't he like ten?" Annie gasped.

I shook my head and pulled William forward by the belt loops of his jeans. My knee grazed his member and his breath hitched. "Age-wise yes, physically-"I looked over his amazing body and couldn't help running my nails down the sides of his neck, "no," I answered, refraining from letting out a moan as William's fingers began ascending between my legs.

Annie squealed and Brady chuckled, "oh – I am so happy for you, Amber! I knew that kid always had it in for you and Ethan totally called it. And you have to be blind to not see how you drive him crazy by the way he looks at you!" She teased with a giggle. "But why don't you want to tell mom, she'd be thrilled."

I looked down sadly, interlocking my fingers with William's. "He's venomous." I told her.

"Oh." And that was the deal breaker... for my parents at least. Annie had always supported me, even when I was teenager and would sneak out of my house to go party with Soli. Annie would always make sure to keep my bedroom window open and entertain my parents while I snuck back in.

"Amber, I didn't know, he didn't seem like a vampire - what are you going to do?" She asked.

I looked up at William. His eyes held an intensity that always made my legs quiver with excitement, but now all I felt was dread. I was sure that I loved him. There was not a part of me that didn't feel the deep consuming adoration I felt whenever I was with him. The connection we held in and out of the bedroom was one I had never experienced before. I knew that I could spend forever happy with him, but immortality wasn't something I was gifted with.

"I don't know," I answered.

William let go of my hand and walked over to Eva, he picked her up and without a single glance back, walked over to the living room.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, I love him so much, Annie."

She sighed, "I am sorry, Amber. It'll work out, you'll see."

I let out a deep breath, "I hope. I really hope it does."

"Are you going to bring him to La Push for my wedding? I'd love to see him again."

I shook my head, "I don't think so, Annie."

My baby sister, my Annie, was finally getting married. She had been living with Brady for years and after much teasing from me and the rest of my family Brady had finally manned up and popped the question, with some help from Alice and William to create the perfect romantic setting after they spent a week visiting me and Ethan this past May. I was over the moon about the impending nuptials. I had been waiting for their wedding for years. Brady was my brother, I had considered him one since I was eight and he helped me build my first Styrofoam solar system. Annie, Brady, Mel, Taylor, Soli and my parents were the only ones that could drag me back to La Push. When Annie had called screaming with joy announcing her engagement then simultaneously yelling at me and thanking me for keeping it a secret from her, I knew that I had to do whatever it took to be there for her wedding.

Ethan and Elena were also making the trip to La Push, their first trip there since their marriage and the births of their children. My parents were over the moon about having their baby boy back home and getting to spend time with their grandchildren. I couldn't take Kai to La Push, but I also didn't want to leave him. The wedding wasn't until next summer, but with such a delicate situation and one that required careful handling, we needed to figure things out in advance. So after much planning with Ethan, Elena and William, we came up with a plan.

We were all going to fly to Seattle. Aunt Leah had demanded that Kai and I stay in her house while we were visiting. On the day of the wedding Kai would stay behind with William in Seattle while I went to the wedding and then the next day my family would go to Seattle to see Kai. Annabelle was staying one more day to see her nephew again before leaving for her honeymoon. The two had hit it off even more in person and they were both excited for the reunion.

"I really wish you could all come. I'd love for Kai to be part of the wedding," Annie added sadly.

"I know you do, Annie – but you know it's not possible."

"They're together. Solace and Maddox, they're a couple and a very affectionate one too." Annie commented.

I smiled, truly happy that Solace was getting his happy ending, he sure as hell deserved it. "That's great, Annie, and all the more reason to keep him in the dark about Kai. I know it's wrong, that he deserves to know, but … I want to see him happy and he's happy right now."

"Yeah, I agree, for the most part at least. Maddox can't stand you and it's going to be awkward enough having you back in town."

"I agree. The time will come, Annie, I know it will. Kai will meet his father one day, but right now isn't the right time."

"Yeah, about that, uh, Brady has something to tell you."

"Hey, Ambo!" Brady greeted.

I grinned, "Aw, Brady, I miss you! My sister's monopolizing your time – you were supposed to come visit me again!" I teased.

He chuckled on the other line, "Yes, well about that - I have something to tell you."

"Okay, spill what did Annie do now?" I asked teasingly.

"Hey!" Annie shouted indignantly. Brady chuckled, but then his voice turned serious.

"Amber, Phil's in Europe with his family. He's going to go pay you a visit."

"What?" I gasped in shock.

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you sooner. He's been there for a couple of days now and I know he's very excited about seeing you."

"Shit!" I breathed out. "Brady, what am I going to do?" William walked into the kitchen and he must have noticed the distress across my face because he rushed to my side and engulfed me in his arms.

"I don't know, Ambo, but Phil made it known that he is going to make a stop in Italy."

"Crap, what am I supposed to do about Kai? Fuck."

"It's going to happen, Ambo. Maybe it's time to come clean." Brady encouraged.

I shook my head, "no, not yet and not like this. If Solace is going to find out it's going to be from me... preferably after he's married with his own kids. Look, I'll figure it out, but I can assure you one thing, Brady, Phil is not going to meet Kai."

Brady sighed in resignation, "ok, Ambo. You know that whatever you decide to do, I support you, but please realize that you can't keep this secret forever."

"I know, Brady. Trust me, I know." Once I hung up, I pulled William closer hoping that the security of his arms could make me feel better.

"We'll figure it out, Babe," he murmured against the top of my head.

I looked up, "what am I going to do, William?" I asked in desperation, feeling the hot trails of tears flow down my cheek. William wiped them away with his cool fingers.

"Let me take Kai to Spain while they're here. I know my grandparents would love to see him. I can take him flying with my grandfather and take him to a soccer game."

I smiled, cupping his chin and pulling him down so that his lips were hovering against mine, "I love you so much." I whispered before pressing my lips against his. Like every other kiss we shared, I always craved more. I wanted to taste him and cursed the fact that I couldn't enjoy that piece of him. When we broke apart gasping for air, William called Emmett and Kai into the kitchen.

"What's up, Uncle Willy?" Emmett asked. I giggled at the nickname my precious nephew had given his uncle. Kai walked up beside me and rested his head against my waist.

"I was wondering how you two would feel about accompanying me to Spain in the next couple of days?" William told them.

Kai and Emmett looked at each other before nodding coolly. "Yeah sure, that's cool," Emmett answered trying to keep his composure.

William and I shared a look, watching the boys run up the stairs to Kai's room then listened to the erupted cheers that followed once the door closed behind them.

We spent the rest of the day running around and entertaining the kids. By the time Ethan and Elena had returned, I was exhausted. Elena hugged me tight and couldn't stop thanking me for watching the kids. From the grins on both her and Ethan's faces it was clear that they had a _very_ good day together.

William and I fell asleep that night completely spent from the hectic day. There was no sex that night because Kai refused to leave William's side.

"Goodnight, Mommy. Goodnight, Daddy," Kai whispered, his eyes fluttering closed. I looked at Kai in shock; I had never heard him call William "Daddy". He never called anyone Daddy; the closest he ever got was calling Ethan Papa. William had the biggest smile on his face as he watched Kai and stroked his hair.

"He called you Dad," I hissed after making sure Kai was fast asleep.

"Does it bother you?" He asked in concern.

I shook my head, letting the tears fall on my cheek. "No." I answered him sincerely.

"Then why are you crying?" He whispered.

I sniffed, "I just, I always wanted him to have a dad – I took away his real dad and I – "

William silenced me with a kiss. "I love him, Amber, and if he wants me to fill that role in his life then I will. I just want to make sure you're okay with it."

I nodded, "I am. I really am, William."

He grinned and kissed me again, "I love you, Amber."

I reached over and cupped his chin, "I love you too, William." I whispered before placing my lips against his. My fingers ran through his hair as I pulled him forward.

"Ugh, Mommy, stop!" Kai complained, gently pushing me away so that he could snuggle closer to William.

William and I chuckled as I wrapped my arm around Kai and William stroked my hair. I fell asleep with my two boys, the two shining stars in my once dark life.

I woke up the next day to an empty bed. I heard the shower on in the bathroom and grinned. I quickly undressed myself and walked into the bathroom. Through the fog in the shower I could see William's masculine figure.

"Are you going to join me?" William asked as he opened the sliding glass door of my shower. My eyes darkened as I watched the droplets of water run down his torso. I didn't have a chance to answer him before he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me inside. He slammed me against the cold tiled walls. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer. He rubbed his pulsating member from my entrance to my clit causing my body to erupt in goose bumps.

"Please, Will." I begged.

William chuckled as he caught one of my erect nipples in his warm mouth. "Ah!" I moaned out, curling my fingers through his wet hair making sure that his mouth didn't go anywhere. The rubbing was driving me insane, William noticed because just before I was about to complain he plunged into me, causing me to scream out louder than I ever had before.

"Mommy, are you okay?!" Kai screamed from the other side of my door. William and I froze.

"Yeah, Baby, I am oo –shit – I'm okay!" I screamed out.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his little fist pounding on my door. William laughed at me as I bit down on my lip trying not to moan out loud as he started to thrust in and out of me again. The feeling was so euphoric keeping my mouth shut was becoming painful.

"Yes!" I squeaked out as William started to roughly rub my clit.

"Are you close to finishing? I am hungry and Daddy's not here! Oh, Mommy, I haven't asked you – you don't mind if I call Will Daddy, right?"

"No, no – that's – fine!" I stuttered out. William's thrusts were getting harder by the second making my toes curl against his waist.

"I am close, Baby." William grunted against my collarbone.

"Okay, good. I didn't want you to be mad, Mommy." Kai continued talking.

"I'm coming!" I screamed. William and I kissed as our bodies convulsed and shook from our release.

"Okay, I'll wait for you downstairs, Mommy," Kai said.

I slapped William across the chest when we were done and I was dressed. "What was that for?" He asked wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me flush against his body.

"You could have stopped!" He smirked.

"You didn't want me to." He taunted.

I huffed knowing that he was right. "Yes, well… but next time I would really prefer not to talk with my son during an orgasm – it's so wrong."

William laughed, "I thought you looked adorable. You look fucking irresistible when you cum." I blushed, a deep crimson red forming on the apple of my cheeks.

"Daddy, when did you get here?" Kai asked walking into my room.

"I snuck in through the window," William answered.

"Why?" Kai asked skeptically.

William grinned, "I wanted to scare your mom."

"But that's not nice and plus says boys should never sneak into girl's room."

"Hypocrite." I murmured. It was a well known fact that Edward used to sneak into his wife Bella's room every night when she was human. I had lived in Italy for long enough to have heard their story many times.

"Yeah, you're right, Kai – I promise to never do it again."

Kai nodded, "Can we eat now? I am hungry."

"Yeah, Son, just give me two minutes with your mom and I'll be down."

"You're not mad, right?" William asked me when Kai was gone from the room.

"No, I am not. You're right I didn't want you to stop." William smiled and placed a kiss on my lips. "I want to be with you forever." He murmured against my lips.

I bit down on my lip, my stomach filling with knots. I loved William more than anything, but his immortality was an obstacle I had yet to find a solution too. Knowing that my days with him were counted terrified me. I didn't want to age knowing he would never join me.

"William, I don't know what to do." I told him looking deep into his eyes. He knew what I meant without me saying the words and through his green eyes I saw the fear he held as well. An existence without one another seemed ridiculous. The prospect of moving on without him scared me and it brought on a question I had been putting on hold for a while now.

Was I willing to give up my mortality?

I didn't have to think about it, the answer was instant.

Yes.

The only question was when and if anyone would stand in my way?

* * *

**Next chapter the Lynch's visit :) please review!**


	8. The Visit

**AN: The vamps and wolves you recognize from The Twilight Series belong to S. Meyer.**

**The rest of the wolf pack, imprints, wolf kids, and pretty much every other character in this story belong to the talented yay4shanghai! You can find her on my page if you want to check out the rest of her captivating stories :) and check out the amazing spinoffs by AsagariMelody, dll10, liljenrocks, Guzhong, twihardcaligurl, intiMACYx33 and TwilightHeart21.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, keep them coming :)**

**A big thanks to my amazing beta yay4shanghai for being amazing and always encouraging :) and to Dani and Jen who just pour amazing ideas into my head :)**

* * *

**The Visit …..**

* * *

July 15 - 18, 2045

"Ugh, I love you!" I moaned out as William brought me to a sweet and addicting release. If I could wake up every morning in his arms I would be the happiest woman in the world.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured placing kisses down the flat expanse of my stomach.

"I can't believe you're leaving today, what am I going to do without you?" I asked William, as he worked his way up my body.

"I'll be on a plane back the moment Phil leaves," he promised leaning down and placing a smoldering kiss on my lips. My nails raked up his broad shoulders pulling him tighter against my body. Phil was going to arrive tonight; his family was going to stay at Ethan and Elena's house during their visit. William, Emmett and Kai were going to leave this afternoon.

"I wish you didn't have to go," I whispered feeling a hollowness develop in the pit of my stomach.

"It's what has to be done." William answered looking deeply into my eyes. I nodded in consent, pulling William forward and burying my face in the hollow between his shoulder and neck.

"Mommy, Daddy, can I come in?" Kai's small voice asked as he peeked his head around the side of my door, with his eyes closed, probably saving himself from seeing me in a state of undressed, something that I knew petrified him. He had started closing his eyes when walking into my room after walking in on me getting dressed one morning. William chuckled at my son's antics and rolled off of me.

"Sure, Kiddo, come on in." William answered. Kai smiled and opened his eyes, "Phew, you're dressed! I was worried." He sighed before climbing up my bed and settling in between William and me. As soon as he was close enough I wrapped an arm around him and peppered him with kisses. I inhaled his citrusy and musk scent, the citrusy part I associated with his father and his usage of Suave's Orange Splash flavor shampoo.

He was obsessed with the scent, especially after I told him that his father used the same one. Kai didn't like to talk about his father but he caught on quick, besides William and Ethan, who were practically gods in his eyes, he viewed his father as like, the superhero type of man, kind of like an idol you admire from afar.

Whenever I would let anything slip about his father's habits or likes, Kai would soak it up like a sponge. He wanted to be a wolf because his dad and Ethan were wolves, he used the shampoo because he wanted to smell like his dad and for a short time he was obsessed with cars – but that died quickly, cars didn't hold the same excitement planes and jets did, at least not for him.

"Daddy, what time are we leaving?" Kai asked William, resting his head on my shoulder. My heart warmed every time I heard Kai call William "dad". It's not that I wanted Solace to be replaced in Kai's life, but knowing that Kai had someone he could turn to in his life was an amazing feeling.

"In about an hour or two," William answered. Kai grinned and then turned to me. "Mommy, are you sure you can't go? I don't want to leave you alone," he pouted adorably.

I smiled softly back at him, "I can't baby, but don't worry about me."

"But who's going to protect you if I am not here." I couldn't help it; my boy was just too damn cute. A girly squeal escaped my throat as I wrapped my arms around Kai and pulled him tight against my body, kissing every little inch of his handsome face. "You're too cute." I gushed. Kai giggled locking his arms around my neck. "Your Papa Ethan is going to take care of me, Kai."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure."

He sighed. "Ok, but I am still going to miss you," he whispered sadly. I felt tears pool on the edges of my eyes, I didn't want him to leave. I had never been apart from Kai for more than a couple of hours and yet here I was sending him away.

"I am going to miss you too, Kai," I told him, feeling hot tears stream down my cheek.

I felt Kai's little fingers wipe my tears away, "don't cry, Mommy, I am coming back." He assured me.

I nodded and sniffed, "you better." I warned teasingly. Kai hugged me tight and placed dozens of kisses on my face before running back to his room to shower and finish getting ready.

William left me to my thoughts as I packed up Kai's suitcase making sure to pack enough clothes to last him a week. Emmett had arrived five minutes ago and was currently running around with Kai shouting about how much fun they were going to have. I was a bit worried about if William was going to be able to handle Emmett and Kai on his own. They were a pair to be reckoned with and when left alone, no one was safe. My precious Emmett was the mastermind, his mischievous little mind was full of pranks and little schemes he loved to pull on people. Ethan often complained that he had inherited that from me. I always argued that I was never as bad as Emmett – but I _was_ fairly close.

Kai on the other hand was the trusting sidekick. Whenever Emmett had a plan, Kai was the first on the bandwagon. Their little duo had warranted many trips to the school by Elena and me. The teachers loved our kids because they were smart and sweet, but when the mischievous side kicked in, the teachers wanted nothing to do with either boy. I giggled thinking about how William, Edward and Bella had no idea what they were getting themselves into. Kai and Emmett were going to cause mayhem in Spain.

Kai and Emmett ran into the room in a fit of giggles jumping onto Kai's bed and looking at me innocently.

"Auntie Amber, knock knock!" Emmett exclaimed.

I grinned, "who's there?" I answered.

"Waiter."

"Waiter, who?"

Kai and Emmett shared a look and then screamed out, "waiter minute while I tie my shoelaces!" They exclaimed and then fell on the bed laughing their little hearts out.

I shook my head leaning forward to tickle their sides. Their contagious laughter filled the room until they were spent and pulled me down on the bed with them. Kai curled against my side with a smile, while Emmett sat down in front of me. "Auntie Amber, why aren't you going with us?" He asked eying me suspiciously.

"I have to work," I answered ruffling his hair.

He made a face and proclaimed, "I never want to work. Work is boring."

I smirked, "you need to work if you want to take girls on dates." I teased, Emmett rolled his eyes. I stayed wrapped up with Kai and Emmett until William walked in and announced that it was time for them to leave. I hugged Kai tight, not wanting to let him go. Poor Emmett had to pry my arms off of him or Kai wouldn't have made it to the car. Once the kids were buckled up and ready to go, I turned to William throwing my arms around his neck and letting the tears out.

"Take care of him. If anything happens, please, call me," I stuttered, William rubbed soothing circles on my back trying to comfort me, but I was too much of a wreck to notice.

"I'll guard him with my life, Baby." I looked up at him and smiled. William's cool fingers cupped my chin and gently pulled me up, bending down and pressing his lips against mine. "I love you," he murmured as he gently nibbled on my bottom lip.

A small moan escaped my lips, "I love you too so, so much." I answered him sincerely.

"I'll be back on Sunday at six – I promise." William vowed before placing a parting kiss on my lips and driving away. I stood on my porch, my eyes gleaming from the tears that I was releasing. It felt like a part of me was missing. I knew they were coming back, but if it was my choice, I would never have to be part from them. Life just seemed so much emptier without the two most important sources of… _everything_ in my life.

I spent the rest of my afternoon, putting away all the pictures of Kai that branded every empty part of my house. I had pictures of him with my mom, dad, Leticia, Embry and the entire Cullen clan. I closed Kai's bedroom door with a heavy heart, keeping him a secret was hard and painful, but there was not a part of me that believed it was wrong, especially now that I kept hearing about how happy Solace and Maddox were. It made the sacrifice that much sweeter, knowing that the reason I had left was not in vain. I left La Push in hope that my absence would render the pull I felt when Solace was near and that me being away would help him take the necessary steps to be a part of his imprint's life.

I had achieved both. I was in love with a man who brought out such a passion in me that I had never experienced before and Solace was building the blocks that would unquestioningly give him the chance to be happy and loved. It was all working out beautifully and if all continued, well then I knew it wouldn't be long before I could take Kai back home to not only meet his father, but the amazing family I had left behind.

Once my house was free of any sign that a five year old lived with me, I changed into a pair of jeans and a white sleeveless turtleneck then walked down the familiar path that led to Ethan and Elena's.

I could see Elena in the living room sitting in front of Emilia, "I know that I can't give you a reason, Sweetie. But please promise me that you won't mention Kai while our guests are here." I heard Elena say just as I walked in.

Emilia frowned and looked up at me, "Auntie Amber, why can't I talk about Kai?" She asked me.

I sighed and sat down next to her, pulling her on my lap and kissing the top of her head, "Kai's real daddy doesn't know about him and I want to be the one to tell him when the time comes, can you help me do that?" I asked my beautiful niece.

Emilia looked at me and smiled, "yeah, I can help. I have never had to keep a secret before." She said excitedly, I couldn't help but laugh. Only a kid would think a secret so big was something exciting.

Elena and the girls stayed behind in the house while Ethan and I drove to the airport to pick up Phil and his family. Ethan was smart and rented out a van for the time that Phil and his family would be visiting for, which was about three days before they returned home. I was excited to see Phil, not having seen or heard from him since I left La Push five years ago.

I knew Phil better than most people. Solace had been a part of my life long enough for Phil to practically be considered family in my eyes. There had been many instances when I was younger when he would tag along on my "dates" with Solace, which weren't really dates, but nice outings Solace would take me on when I would get good grades on my homework. He'd always been nice to me, despite his distaste for children, which changed when he met Tara and became a happy family man.

When we arrived at the airport I stayed by Ethan's side, my eyes roaming the entrance gate hoping to get a glimpse of Phil or Tara.

"Are you nervous?" Ethan asked me grabbing my hand. I looked at him confused, "you're shaking." He said, squeezing my hand and then letting it go.

"I guess. I mean – I've never been away from Kai, I am just scared."

Ethan smiled, "William will take care of him. I wouldn't worry too much." Just as Ethan finished, my phone vibrated in my bag. I rushed to answer the call hoping that it was William on the other line.

"Mommy, we're here!" Kai shouted into the phone.

I sighed in relief, "that's wonderful, Baby – was the flight good?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Mommy, it was fine. Emmett and I fell asleep for most of it." He answered. I could hear Edward in the background talking to William.

"Mommy, I miss you already. Daddy says I can sleep with him if I get scared – but I don't think I will, I just wish you were here," he finished lowly and my heart broke.

"It's only three days, Baby, and I am sure that you'll have so much fun in Spain that you won't even notice how fast the time will pass."

"I hope. Oh – Daddy wants to talk to you. I love you, Mommy. Can I call you later to wish you goodnight?"

"Of course you can, Sweetie. I love you. Be careful and behave, young man. Tell your cousin that the same goes for him, okay?"

Kai giggled, "okay, Mommy."

"Hey, Babe," Will spoke, but right at that second I was pulled off the ground by a pair of strong warm arms and spun around so fast I started seeing colors.

"It's good to see you, Princess Pretty Face," the teasing voice of Phil Lynch greeted me once my feet were firmly back on the ground and my acid reflux had gone down.

"Babe, Amber, are you there?" Will's anxious voice asked from the receiver of my phone. Phil looked down curiously, "are you seeing someone, Amber?" He asked me teasingly with a smirk on his face.

I blushed and brought the phone to my ear, "yeah, I am fine. I'll call you later." I answered rapidly into the mouthpiece before ending the call and looking back up at Phil who still had a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

"So, you going to tell me about the guy you're seeing?" He cracked his knuckles, "who do I have to warn of physical punishment if they hurt my little sister?" He taunted and I rolled my eyes, wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him.

His arms encircled my waist hugging me tighter. "It's good to see you again, Phil." I whispered into his ear.

Phil placed a kiss on my cheek, "it's good to see you too, Amber." He responded before pulling away with a smile.

"Tara, kids, come here!" Phil shouted out, sparking the attention of a beautiful little girl who ran to him eagerly. Phil bent down and picked the squealing beauty up to hold her tight in his arms.

"Amber, this is my princess, Hope." Hope grinned at me before placing a kiss on her dad's cheek lovingly. I couldn't help grinning at the gorgeous little girl, her smile was too infectious to ignore.

"This is Amber, Pumpkin." Phil told her gesturing towards me. Hope waved at me with a big smile. A little boy, who I assumed was Phil's youngest, Harrison, was hiding behind his mother, Tara's legs, stealing a shy peek at me. Tara ruffled Harrison's hair and lightly pushed him forward.

"Harry, say hi to Amber," Tara coaxed. Harrison looked up at me for a millisecond before looking back down, a red hue forming on the apple of his cheeks.

"Hi," he mumbled so lowly I barely heard him.

Phil chuckled, "I think my boy's got a crush." He teased bumping my shoulder with his free hand.

Hope giggled, "Harry's got a crush!" She sang, clapping her hands wildly, her stunning green eyes shining with amusement. If it was possible, Harrison's blush deepened and he took up permanent residence behind his mother's legs. At this point Chloe and Ava had made their way over to us. While Ava walked over and hugged me, Chloe stood on the side glaring daggers at the side of my head.

I internally sighed, it was to be expected. From my last visit to La Push I had gathered that one, Chloe and Maddox were friends. Two, Chloe wasn't the nicest person in the world, but probably the most ambitious. And three, she was fiercely loyal, not a fault in my eyes because I would climb mountains and swim through shark invested waters if it meant that the ones I loved where respected and safe, but that did all add up to mean she was adamantly opposed to my very existence and always would be.

"Chloe, I know that I've taught you manners," Tara said looking at her eldest daughter pointedly.

Chloe rolled her eyes before murmuring, "hey," with as much enthusiasm as a kid being forced to do chores.

It was safe to say that once Hope was placed on the floor, she stuck to me like glue. She begged to sit next to me while we drove back to the house and didn't stop following me around the rest of the day – not that I minded, she was too adorable to resist. Harrison steered cleared of me, though I caught him staring at me whenever he thought I wasn't looking. I couldn't help but giggle, that was how William had started out, a young kid who had a crush on me that developed into so much more. It still freaked me out a bit that I sleeping with the same little boy who wouldn't stop blushing whenever I walked into a room.

Dinner that night was interesting to say the least. Chloe was making it known that she couldn't stand me, which made it the most awkward dinner I had ever been a part of.

"Oh, yes Solace and Maddox are _so_ in love. Solace is always telling Maddox that he's _never_ loved anyone like he loves her and he's taking her to Brazil for her graduation," she said stealing a pointed glance in my direction.

"Chloe…" Phil warned.

Chloe grinned, innocently taking a sip of her water. "What? I am just telling the truth? Maddox and Solace are hopelessly in love with each other. She's his _imprint_, his _soul mate_, you know the one he was _destined_ for," she emphasized looking up at me with a smirk.

"Chloe, stop it!" Tara hissed.

I smiled, "I am really happy that Solace and Maddox are together."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I am sure you're happy. You are the one that broke them apart for so long in the first place," she pointed out accusingly.

"Daddy, what's going on? Why is Chloe being mean to Amber?" Hope asked exchanging looks between her father, Chloe and I. Phil bent down and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose, "don't worry about it, Pumpkin."

Elena cleared her throat, "Emilia, why don't you and Hope go play outside?" She encouraged. Emilia must have noticed the tension because she grabbed Hope's hand and took her out of the room before Hope could refuse. Harrison was asleep in Tara's arms completely unaware of what was going on.

"Chloe, you have no absolutely no idea about what happened between Solace and I," I answered her.

She laughed, "oh please, don't play the innocent card. You stole Solace from Maddox. You probably still want him – well you can't have him because he doesn't want you."

"Chloe, please stop," Ava whispered, reaching for her sister's hand, but Chloe snatched it away.

"I don't understand why everyone thinks you're such a good person, when really you're selfish. All you have ever cared about is yourself," she spat.

"Enough!" Phil bellowed slamming his fist against the table. "We are guests here, Chloe, and you will respect Ethan and Elena's home. Apologize – right now." Phil told her.

Chloe was not having it. She stood up from the table. "I am not apologizing to her." She announced walking out of the room with a strut that could rival any supermodel.

Tara sighed, "I am so sorry, Amber."

I smiled and squeezed Tara's hand, "I am over it. That part of my life is in the past, I've moved on. I know that what I did with Solace is going to follow me all my life, there are some people who supported me and others that never will and that's okay," I told her genuinely. I knew that Maddox would never forgive me. My friendship with Claire was broken beyond repair and I knew for sure that Harley and Chloe hated my guts, but I had a great life here and I didn't need to dwell on it.

Phil smiled at me, "I am happy for you, Amber. That guy must be special."

Ethan choked on his wine and started coughing loudly. "Oh yeah, he's special," he breathed out, excusing himself to go and check on the girls.

"So, you going to tell me who it is?" Phil asked with a smirk.

I laughed, "nope."

"Why not? How bad can he be? It's not like he's a vamp!" Elena and I looked at each other and I felt my heart stop beating. Phil looked back and forth between us, "everything, okay?" He asked.

I took a deep breath and smiled. "Yeah, everything's fine," I lied. Phil didn't push the question any further, which I was more than grateful for, but he eyed me suspiciously for the rest of the night.

"Can I sleepover with you?" Hope asked me pulling on jeans. Emilia ran up behind her and grinned, "yeah, Auntie Amber! Can we have a sleepover at your house?"

"Sure, we'll make it a girl's night." I told them causing them to jump and squeal with joy. Ava ended up tagging along, which I didn't mind. She was a sweet girl with an even bigger heart than I could have ever imagined.

Kai's bedroom door stayed locked and Emilia did an amazing job of not mentioning him. I called Kai when the girl's were changing into their pajamas, wishing him goodnight and stealing a second to tell William how much I loved him.

"You're very pretty," Hope told me as I handed her a banana dipped in my favorite sweet in the world, Nutella.

I smiled, "why thank you, Miss Hope. You're quite beautiful yourself."

She grinned, her green eyes open wide. "Really, do you think I can be a model like Chloe?"

I bent down and pinched her cheeks, "of course you can, Hope. You can do whatever you want."

She shook her head, "I can't get married." She told me causing Ava to break out in a fit of giggles.

"Why not?" I asked with a smile, Hope Solace Lynch was by far the most adorable little girl to ever graze this planet.

She shrugged. "Daddy says I can't get married till I am fifty and by then I am going to be old, ugly and no one will want to marry me," she said wrinkling her nose in disgust. I walked around the counter and wrapped my arms around Ava and Hope's shoulders, "your dad has another thing coming if he thinks you beauties are going to be off the market for long." I nuzzled Hope's cheek with my nose, "and I can assure you, Hope, that even when you're fifty, you'll still be beautiful."

After toes and nails were painted, hair was curled or straightened, we finally fell asleep. All three girls and myself sprawled out on my bed. Hope and Emilia slept curled against my side while Ava snuggled on the other side of Hope.

The next three days passed in a blur, between the monuments, tours, and museums I didn't even notice that it was time for them to leave until Ethan and I were hugging them goodbye at the airport.

"So, you're going to be okay, right?" Phil asked me before departing.

I smiled. "Yeah, I am going to be fine," I assured him.

"You did the right thing. I have never seen Solace so happy."

A small tear of happiness escaped my eye as I wrapped my arms around Phil and hugged him tight, "thank you so much. You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. I love him so much. I just want him to be happy." I cried.

Phil stroked my back, "and they are, Amber. They truly are. I am going to miss you, Princess Pretty Face. Come visit us soon. Despite it all, La Push will always be your home and you've already won my baby girl's heart," he pulled away and smirked, "and my son's." He teased.

"I don't want to go, Amber!" Hope cried holding onto my waist.

I stroked her hair, "I'll see you soon, Beautiful."

"Really?" She asked wiping away her tears.

I bent down and kissed her cheek, "my sister Annie's getting married next summer, I'll see you then."

"Pinky promise?" She held out her pinky for me.

I grinned and wrapped my pinky around hers, bending down and kissing it like Annie and I used to do when we were small. "I promise."

"Go on, Son. This is your chance," Phil coaxed pushing Harrison forward.

I moved over and faced Harrison, who was fidgeting next to his father. "Bye handsome. It was nice meeting you," I told him, leaning forward and placing a kiss on his cheek. I felt it get warm under my lips and I had to stop myself from giggling, Phil's kids were just too damn cute.

After exchanging kisses and hugs with Tara and Ava, Chloe making it known she wanted nothing to with me, they were gone. A big part of me was sad to see them go. They were the first visitors, since my parents five years ago, to come see me. It was always nice to have a bit of La Push with me - that and the fact that I was completely enamored with Ava, Hope and Harrison. In three days, they had won over my heart and I was truly sad to see them go. Being close to Phil was nice as well. I had forgotten how much I had enjoyed his friendship. And well, Tara was too nice and beautiful not to miss, that woman practically oozed loveliness.

It was a quarter to five and I was shaking, the anticipation of seeing William and Kai again was taking over every single pore in my body.

"When are you going to tell Mom and Dad?" Ethan suddenly asked from beside me.

"I don't know," I answered perfectly aware of what he was referring too.

"You have to tell them soon." He encouraged, but his pleas went unnoticed because at that instant I saw my son and everything else ceased to matter. As soon as Kai was close enough I pulled him into my arms, kissing and squeezing him tightly.

"I missed you," I told him.

"_Attention to all passengers, Flight 851 to Seattle, Washington has been delayed, please stay in the terminals and we will board as soon as possible."_ I heard the voice of an Italian woman with a heavy accent announce and I froze. That was the same plane Phil and his family were flying back to Washington on.

"Shit!" I heard Ethan hiss and I looked up only to be caught by Phil's icy glare through the glass doors of the terminal. He looked straight at me and then at Kai, my son, who was wrapping his arms around me and planting kisses on my face.

"I missed you too, Mommy," I vaguely heard Kai murmur as he pressed his face against the hollow of my neck. I held him tighter hoping in vain that it would cover him from Phil's penetrating and knowing gaze. Kai wrapped his legs around my waist and held on tight.

"Hey, Gorgeous," William greeted leaning forward and placing a kiss on my lips. He looked down at me worried, but I was still stuck on Phil. His nostrils were flared and his hands were clenched into tight fists and he was looking at William as if his biggest enemy had just strolled in.

"Amber, what's wrong?" William asked following my line of vision. He growled lowly and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me protectively to his side.

Kai looked up confused and my heart dropped as he too stared back at Phil. That was it, the final confirmation. Phil's mouth opened wide in shock.

"Mommy, is that your friend?" Kai asked smiling and waving at Phil, who was standing frozen and looking straight at my son, his best friend's carbon copy.

Tara walked up behind Phil and gasped. He shook his head and murmured something to her. She looked at me with disappointment and then grabbed Phil's hand.

Phil stole one more glance in our direction and with a sad smile he waved at Kai, his eyes then traveled to me and with the lock of our eyes I knew, I knew that it was only a matter of time before Solace found out, which meant I had to get ready for one of the hardest moments of my life.

Kai sighed and rested his head on my shoulder. "Who was that, Mommy?" He asked curiously.

I held back the lump in my throat and kissed the top of his head. "That's your dad's best friend," I answered stealing a look at William, who had not taken his eyes off of me.

"My real dad?" Kai looked up at me with hopeful eyes.

I forced a smile, "yeah, your real dad."

He squealed, "does that mean I am going to meet him soon?"

My eyes locked with William's and I was sure that he could see the fear within their depths. He squeezed my waist trying to assure me that everything was going to be okay, but I knew that it was going to be far from okay.

I looked down at Kai, "yeah, Baby, I think so." I told him honestly, feeling my stomach tie in knots. It was bound to happen, any day now Solace was going to pay me visit and all I could do now was sit and wait knowing perfectly well that things were about to get really, really ugly.

* * *

**I have a Bonus chapter that I am going to post when I get twenty five reviews, it's a Emmett and Kai chapter – so please review!**


	9. Causing Mayhem in Spain

AN: The vamps and wolves you recognize from The Twilight Series belong to S. Meyer.

**The rest of the wolf pack, imprints, wolf kids, and pretty much every other character in this story belong to the talented yay4shanghai! You can find her on my page if you want to check out the rest of her captivating stories :) and check out the amazing spinoffs by AsagariMelody, dll10, liljenrocks, Guzhong, twihardcaligurl, intiMACYx33 and TwilightHeart21.**

**Thank you for all the reviews last chapter :) I hope you enjoy this fun little bonus! A big thanks to my amazing beta yay4shanghai for being amazing and always encouraging :) and to and Jen who helped me when I got stuck halfway through :D**

* * *

**Causing Mayhem in Spain**

* * *

"We're going to get in trouble," I warned but of course Emmett never listens to me.

"No we're not. I mean, when was the last time we got caught?" Emmett asked me, looking back with the smile he always used when he knew I was about to run away. I didn't like being grounded. Being grounded sucked. My mommy never grounded me unless I did something really, really bad but Auntie Elena would put Emmett and me on time out when we got too "rowdy" for her.

"We get caught all the time!" I exclaimed, remembering every single time Auntie Elena or Papa Ethan called us to their room with their serious faces on.

"Well Emilia isn't here so she can't snitch on us," Emmett told me lowering his voice to a whisper and bending down to crawl out of the room.

We were in Spain because my dad brought us on vacation. The house was really quiet because we were staying with Mr. Edward and Mrs. Bella in their house, which was really big, bigger than even Papa Ethan's house. My house is small but I love it because it's only for me and my mommy and I guess my daddy too, because he practically lives there now. Speaking of my dad, I wondered where he was.

My dad's name is William - well he's not my real dad. My real dad is some man named Solace that I have never met. I don't know why I haven't met him. My mom says I am too little to understand. But I am five! And Nana Kim always tells me that I sound "very mature for my age", I don't know what "mature" means but it sounds like she sees me as a big boy!

But it's okay that I don't know him because my dad Will promised me that he was going to take me to La Push so I could meet my family. I met Auntie Annie and Uncle Brady in May when they came to visit but I wanted to meet them all, even Auntie Leah whom I had heard could be mean, but my mommy loved her a lot so I know that I am going to love her too. I also want to meet Tristan, Auntie Soli's son. I don't have any brothers or sisters, just a lot of cousins. I want to have a baby brother or sister, but I think mommy's too old to have babies. I am going to ask my dad though, maybe he can help her.

"Kai, come here! You're missing it!" Emmett whispered to me. I sighed, we were going to get in so much trouble. I bent down on my knees and crawled next to him.

"Who are we going to blame it on?" I asked grabbing the binoculars from Emmett's hand.

Emmett shrugged and looked down the staircase, where Mrs. Bella was reading a book. "Ok, we're good to go." Emmett grinned, pulling on the string he tied to the staircase, the string that was holding the water balloon, the same water balloon hanging over Mrs. Bella's head.

"She's your great- grandma! You're not supposed to do this to her!" I whispered, punching his arm. Emmett never listened to me, well he didn't listen to anyone – not even the teachers at school. I think I've missed at least twenty recesses because of him. The teachers always give us detention. I am in first grade and have had more detentions than I should.

* * *

"One … two … three." He said and then let go off the string. Even if I didn't want to get in trouble I was still excited to see if the balloon was going to hit her.

We should have known that Mrs. Bella is a vampire and really fast and she can hear EVERYTHING, so the water balloon didn't hit her. No, she moved away like a speeding light and watched the water balloon fall on the floor, splashing her pretty clothes.

"Uh, oh …" Emmett sang as Mrs. Bella looked up at us with her caramel eyes, she was definitely not happy.

"I told you we were going to get in trouble." I murmured from my spot in the living room. Emmett was on the other side of the room in his designated corner, playing with the rug and singing some song I heard Papa Ethan sing when he drove us to the airport.

"Yeah, well we can't win them all." Emmett told me with a smile. I shook my head and played with my bracelet. It had my initials on it. I had been looking at it since Will let me call him dad, ever since then I've been wanting to change the "A" in the end to "B" but I was sure that my mommy wasn't going to let me. She still liked my dad, I didn't know why, he had left her for another girl in La Push but she still talked nice about him.

I have a girl in my class at school, her name's Lucia and she is very pretty but she'd be even prettier if she didn't look so sad all the time. Emmett told me that her parents got a divorce and that he had once seen her parents fight in front of the school. My mom and real dad don't fight, I don't even think they talk to each other – but still I hope he's as nice as mommy tells me he is.

"Should I be surprised to find you two in here?" my dad asked walking into the living room and looking at Emmett and me.

Emmett sighed, "Uncle Will it was such a good plan but Grand's hears everything!" he complained, standing up from his corner. We still had ten minutes left, the big clock in the room still hadn't reached the middle point, when it did it meant we were officially free.

"Emmett, you have ten minutes left!" Mrs. Bella screamed from the kitchen. She was cooking us lunch, I could it smell all the way in the living room. I was hungry, my stomach kept punching me and what sucked was that I couldn't move from the corner to get food.

My dad walked over to me and ruffled my hair, "you hungry, kiddo?" he asked me.

I nodded and then looked at Emmett who was grinning while trying to crawl closer to the opening of the living room.

"Yes, dad but I have to stay here for ten more minutes because Emmett and I got in trouble."

"What'd you guys do?"

Emmett laughed, "we tried to wet Grands with a water balloon!"

My dad grinned, "and why did you want to do that?"

Emmett shrugged, "there was no one else to do it too."

My dad smiled and then offered me his hand. I grabbed it and stood up. Emmett ran to us and then together we walked into the kitchen were Mrs. Bella had made us lasagna. We sat down and ate a lot. She was a really good cook. She was definitely better than mommy. I loved my mom but I was always happy when Papa Ethan offered to cook.

After we ate my dad took us to the park. Emmett and I ran around and threw sand at each other and then both cried when it burned our eyes. Daddy had to carry us to the bathroom to wash it off. He looked kinda scared when Emmett wouldn't stop crying and when I complained that mommy would have fixed it by now. But he ended up getting all the sand off and then took us to eat ice cream. Emmett ate a big cone of double- chocolate chip and I got rocky road, my favorite with extra marshmallows.

We went to sleep early that night because we got punished again. Emmett and I thought it would be funny to start a food fight during dinner. No one else thought it was funny so we were sent to bed early. I talked to mommy before I fell asleep to make sure she was okay. I didn't like that mommy was alone, but my dad promised me that Uncle Ethan was taking care of her.

The next morning Mr. Edward and my Dad took us out on Mr. Edward's plane, it was so much fun! Emmett and I got to steer for a little bit, we were there for two whole hours and the whole time I couldn't stop smiling. I loved being up in the air, the clouds looked like big fat marshmallows and the sun was like a yellow M&M in the sky. My dad takes me flying every Saturday when we're home in Italy and the nice pilot always let me steer the plane – he says that I am really good! One day I am going to be a pilot, maybe for the army like the boys in the movies I watch with Uncle Jasper or one that flies families to see their family who live far away.

After we left the air field Mr. Edward and Daddy took us to a boring museum. I don't like museums and I don't know why anyone else does – they're boring! Mr. Edward kept stopping at every painting and standing in front of each like for hours!

"You're not supposed to touch the paintings boys," he told us when Emmett and I got close to a painting of a man who had weird looking nostrils, Emmett thought that if we touched the picture then we could feel his boogers. I didn't think we could, but we tried anyway. The painting was really high so we got on our toes. I still couldn't reach, I bit down on my bottom lip and was able to touch the frame, the picture moved and before I knew it Mr. Edward picked me up and carried me way while Daddy carried Emmett who was laughing and picking his nose.

"Wow, that's a really big dinosaur!" Emmett whispered next to me.

I nodded. It was the biggest dinosaur I had ever seen! Daddy and Mr. Edward were buying us lunch and left us alone to look at the dinosaur who had a really long name that I couldn't read. I am a good reader Auntie Elena and my mom had taught Emmett and me to read when we were little, like Emilia, she's three and she's a baby. But the dinosaur's name was too long, I had to remind mommy that I was a big boy now, so I had to start learning big boy words, like … stupid ass hole – I hear Auntie Leah say that when mommy puts her on speaker, she's big and I am big so I should know those words, right?

"Hey, what'ya doing?!" I asked looking at Emmett who had crawled under the red fluffy rope and now touching the dinosaur.

"Kai, come here – it feels so cool." He told me, waving his hand.

"You're not supposed to be in there!" I told him looking around making sure that the security guard with the big tomato belly wasn't around.

"Stop being a baby, just come!"

".NOT.." I hate when people call me a baby, I am five AND I am three weeks older than him!

I got down on my knees and crawled under the rope, my heart was beating fast like it does when I eat too many marshmallows.

"Let's climb it!" Emmett said, grabbing onto the leg of the dinosaur and climbing up. I followed him up. The dinosaur was moving as we climbed, "do you think he's still alive, he keeps moving?" I asked.

Emmett shook his head, "Nope – dinosaurs are exist, no its exispt – oh I don't know, I just know they're dead but if we're mean to Emilia daddy says that they'll come looking for us, so we have to stop cutting her dolls' hair or the dinosaurs are going to come for us."

I nodded, Emmett and I had filled up my book bag with five Barbie's we had stolen from Emilia. Emmett wanted to use them for our experiments, like seeing how many seconds it takes for the Barbie to fall of the balcony of Mrs. Bella's house - we even cut their hair and took off their pretty dresses (we saved them for Emilia's other dolls) maybe without the dresses and hair they would fall faster. Emmett even ripped off one of their heads and threw it in the toilet. Mrs. Bella gave us ten minutes of time out because it had messed up the toilet. She said that the head got stuck in the pipes.

"Hey, what are you two doing up there?!" the security with the tomato belly screamed at us.

"Hey, let go!" I yelled when he started pulling on my foot and the dinosaur moved more.

"Ah, we're gonna die!" Emmett screamed when the dinosaur didn't stop moving.

The security guard called someone with his walkie talkie and before we knew it Emmett and I were being carried away.

"Where are they taking us?" Emmett asked looking at me as the fat securities carried us.

"We're going to jail – yup, that's where they take the bad kids who don't follow rules, mommy's going to be so mad when I call her from jail – I am going to be grounded forever!"

Emmett laughed, "We're going to jail!" he cheered and all the people in the museum looked at us and laughed. Maybe going to jail wouldn't be so bad ….

"They did what?!" Mrs. Bella asked when we got home and Mr. Edward told her what we had done.

"They climbed the dinosaur and we have been banned from the museum forever…" Daddy told her with a laugh.

Mrs. Bella didn't laugh, she sent us to our room and straight to bed. I blamed Emmett.

The next morning we went to a soccer game because mommy made dad promise to take me to one before I left Spain. Mr. Edward looked really bored but he bought Emmett and me jerseys and pastries and a soccer ball.

"Edward, are you crazy? They're going to break one of the windows!" Mrs. Bella complained pointing to the soccer ball Emmett and I were kicking around in the backyard. My dad was with us and he kept trying to take the ball away from us but Emmett and I were too fast and good for him. We ran around kicking the ball and every time it went up in the air Mrs. Bella held her breath and didn't stop until the ball was on the ground again.

Tomorrow was going to be our last day in Spain because we were going back home, I missed mommy but I wished she would have come with us so we could have stayed longer – I really, really liked Spain.

"Dad, can you tell me mommy that I want a little brother or sister?" I asked during dinner.

Mrs. Bella gasped and Mr. Edward smiled as daddy looked at me in shock. "What?" he asked in between coughing, he was turning red and I wondered if he was nervous.

"Auntie Amber has to write a letter to the stork!" Emmett told me, while eating his spaghetti and meatballs, "Daddy told me that if I want a little brother I have to write to the baby stork and leave it under mommy's pillow." He said grinning.

"I don't know if your mom wants to have another baby, Kai." My dad told me with a frown.

"Why not?" I asked sadly. I really wanted to have a little brother or sister. I was sure that if I had sister she was going to be beautiful like mommy, so I had to protect her from all the boys. I protected Emilia because she was too pretty and little boys were always looking at her when Auntie Elena would pick us up at school.

Eva was pretty too and when she grew up Emmett and I would protect her too. Emmett and I had gotten in a fight with a stupid boy named Alejandro once because he offered Emilia one of his ugly heart shaped cherry lollipops for Valentine's Day. Emmett and I warned him to never give her anything else again and then we tackled him to the floor. Uncle Ethan pulled us away from him and carried both us to the car, he screamed a lot but Emmett and I were proud that we were strong enough to protect the girls like we should.

"It's complicated, son." Daddy told me.

I frowned, "but if I write the letter to the stork and put pretty please with cherries and Oreos on top plus marshmallows, he won't say no, right?!"

Emmett laughed, "Yeah! He can't, no one can say no to Oreos! We can call him BBB."

"BBB?" I asked scratching my head because I was confused.

Emmett rolled his eyes, "Baby Brother Black, duh!"

I shook my head, "I don't like that name – it's weird and plus mommy and daddy have to pick the name."

Daddy didn't answer anymore of my questions about the baby, but I still wrote the letter to the stork and put it in my bag, I was going to give it to my mom as soon as I got home. Mommy wasn't young. She needed to have a baby now!

"Kai, I want to play with our ball?" Emmett told me as he kicked off the covers of his bed and put on his sneakers.

"But Mrs. Bella said we couldn't leave the room!"

"So, we're kids and we're cute we won't get in trouble."

"We always get in trouble." I told him but I was already up from my bed and following him downstairs.

Some weird noises were coming from Mr. Edward and Mrs. Bella's room, they were giggling and making noises like mommy and daddy make when they think I am sleeping.

Emmett grabbed Emilia's headless Barbies from the living room and carried it outside. She had called earlier and asked us if we knew where they were because she wanted to play with them with her new friend Hope and she couldn't find them. I looked at Emmett as he dug them into the ground in a row, their legs sticking out and their chest buried in the ground.

He ran over to me and handed me the soccer ball. We kicked the ball and knocked down the Barbies one by one, it was a lot of fun.

But then Emmett kicked the ball really hard and the ball went up really, really high so high that it looked like it was never going to come down again.

_Crash!_

"Emmett, Kai!" Mrs. Bella screamed, sticking her head out the broken window the ball had flown through.

"Well every man for himself …" Emmett told me before running back into the house.

Mrs. Bella jumped out the window, Mr. Edward right behind her and Daddy coming from inside the house.

I looked up at them and then made a run for it. I ran in between daddy's legs and made a dash for the bedroom.

"Goodnight, Sweet Dreams!" I screamed running up the stairs.

Mrs. Bella was waiting for Emmett and me at the door.

"Hey Mrs. Bella you sure look pretty today." I tried to tell her but she wasn't listening.

"We're in trouble." Emmett whispered in my ear, smiling up at Mrs. Bella.

"Yup." I told him back.

Buh - bye, airplanes and marshmallows, I had a feeling I wasn't going to see them for a very, very, VERY long time. Like I said, being grounded sucks.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	10. Nerves on End

**AN: The vamps and wolves you recognize from The Twilight Series belong to S. Meyer.**

**The rest of the wolf pack, imprints, wolf kids, and pretty much every other character in this story belong to the talented yay4shanghai! You can find her on my page if you want to check out the rest of her captivating stories :) and check out the amazing spinoffs by AsagariMelody, dll10, liljenrocks, Guzhong, twihardcaligurl, intiMACYx33 and TwilightHeart21.**

**I am so sorry for the late update, but I have some personal things going on with my family right now, so between that and school I really don't have time for anything else. I will not promise speeding updates because that may be out of my control, but I promise to try my best to not make you guys wait so long.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, I got 56 for chapter 8 and that was crazy! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Please continue to do so ... and the italics in this chapter are flashbacks.**

**A big thanks to my beautiful and wonderful beta yay4shanghai for beta-ing this chapter and also being my friend, also to Jen and Dani who are fabulous :)**

* * *

**Nerves on End**

* * *

My nerves were on edge, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, it was the most nerve wrecked I have been in like – ever.

"You need to calm down." Ethan had told me upon reaching the car and driving back home, but how the hell did he expect me to calm down when everything, everything I had kept hidden was about to blow up in my face.

Phil had left yesterday and I had spent the entire night and all of today staring at the phone just waiting for it to ring or worse for someone to pound on the door. Elena told me I was being pessimistic that maybe Phil wouldn't tell Solace about Kai, but I wasn't stupid. I knew Phil and I'd be damned to think that he wouldn't run to find Solace upon reaching La Push to tell him about the kid who called me "mommy" and looked ridiculously like him and I was sure that my whole kissing a vampire wouldn't go unsaid either.

I didn't think Solace would care if I was seeing a vampire, he didn't love me anymore. I wasn't his wife or friend anymore, so why would he? But I knew that if he found about Kai then he would rush here.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Kai's voice broke me from nerve induced party as he stared at me with his beautiful brown eyes, so like his father's.

I tried to smile for his sake. "Nothing's wrong, baby. Why?"

His eyebrows furrowed and I knew he didn't believe me, I watched the creases in between his eyebrows and I wanted nothing more than to smooth them away, my baby should not have to worry about this. This shit was on me.

"I don't believe you. Are you worried about my real dad coming?" he asked, "he doesn't have to come mommy. I already have a dad – I don't need him." He assured me and it broke my heart. I was happy that William had come into my life and helped Kai feel like he was accepted and not an odd ball because his real father wasn't a part of his life, but it still hurt because Solace was incredible, and he would have been an amazing father. There was no doubt in my mind that Kai would have been dotted and loved like no other kid around and I had robbed him of ever having that chance.

"Kai, your dad is a great man, baby. I don't ever want to hear you say that you don't want to meet him, okay? He's your dad, without him you wouldn't be here," I explained gently, stroking his cheek.

He looked up at me, "all he did was send a picture to the stork!" Kai exclaimed.

I looked at him confused and he continued, "Emmett already explained it to me. If you want a baby, you send a letter and a picture of the mommy and daddy to the baby stork and you get a baby! That's all he did!" He screamed, breaking free from me and running to his backpack where he took out a small white envelope.

"Here, see – I already wrote the letter," he said as he shoved the letter in my hand. It was written in the beige lined paper I used to write in back in elementary school and I was shocked that they still used it.

_Dear Mr. Stork,_

_My cousin Emmett told me I had to write to you if I wanted a baby sister or brother. My mommy is old and she needs to have a baby NOW! I want a brother to play with, but if I get a sister I promise to take really, really good care of her. She'll be pretty like my mom and Auntie Elena._

_Kai Black (that's not my real last name, but I like it better than my real one)_

I couldn't help but smile at the letter, but there was something that was bothering me, besides the fact my son thought I was old. I grabbed a pencil from the coffee table and erased the last line.

Kai gasped, "Mommy, why'd you do that?" he asked.

I handed him the pencil and the letter, "I love your last name Kai, Avery is a great last name." I told him sincerely. He hadn't met Solace yet and I was already worried that he was going to hate him. Kai sighed resigned and wrote Avery where I had previously erased the "Black".

"So mommy how long do you think it takes for the stork to give you a baby?"

I blinked, fuck.

"Kai, I don't know if that's going to be possible." I answered truthfully. I hadn't even thought about it. Another child seemed ludicrous to me, maybe it wouldn't if I was dating a human but I wasn't so it made everything so much more complicated and I wasn't sure I wanted another child. Growing up I had always dreamed of having a flock of kids like I had grown up with, but as I grew up the idea kind of fizzled. After my miscarriage I didn't think I could ever get pregnant, so when Kai came along it was like a blessing.

Kai pouted, "why not?"

I ruffled his hair, "Like you said I'm old." I teased. Kai wasn't having it, two little tears leaked out of his eyes. "Mommy, please I want a baby sister or brother, please!" he begged. William walked into the living room at that instant scooping Kai up and placing two kisses on his cheek.

"Don't cry kiddo. Trust me, we'll figure it out." He told Kai, winking in my direction before placing Kai on the floor. Kai cheered as he ran up to his room where I was sure that he was calling Emmett. He had just learned his Uncle Ethan's telephone number and even if Emmett didn't live more than fifty feet away he still called every chance he got.

"You shouldn't get his hopes up," I murmured going back to my vigilance as I stared at the phone.

William chuckled as he kneeled before me, cupping my face and kissing me gently on the lips. "You don't want to have a baby with me?" he asked, trailing kisses up and down my jaw.

"You know we can't," I moaned softly.

"Why not?" he grunted while his hands hiked up my lavender sundress.

"You're a – fuck," I breathed out, feeling his cold fingers travel under my lace thong and palm my mound.

"I don't care what I am. We can do whatever we want. If you want a baby, then let's do it," he told me, slowly inserting a finger inside of me.

My chest was rising at an uncontrollable pace, as he worked me with his hands, rubbing and pounding in and out of me.

"You want a baby?" I asked breathlessly as my fingers clutched his shirt.

He looked up at me with fiery eyes, "I want to spend forever with you, Amber. I want to start a family with you, me, Kai and if you want to have my baby," he smiled, "you'd make me that happiest man in the world."

I gulped as my body shook and released. William fixed my underwear and dress, "Say something," he begged, but I was speechless. I knew that starting a family with William would make me happy, but fuck I was so confused and worried and everything that I was anticipating to happen has me over the edge, I couldn't fucking think straight. I felt like I was going dam fucking insane!

"William, I can't do this right now." I cried, looking at him, hoping that he understood where I was coming from. I loved him, I just couldn't think or come to any conclusions right now, not when I felt like my world was about to explode.

William nodded, coming closer and kissing my cheek, "I understand, beautiful."

"When this is over, we'll talk it about, okay? I love you William, I love you so much and I would love to have your child, but not now – please not now." I told him, feeling the tears of desperation run down my cheek.

He smiled and wrapped me in his arms, "it's going to be okay, Amber. I'm here – I am never going to leave you. I promise."

"Mommy, Emmett says that he sent his letter yesterday and Auntie Elena screamed, that means it's soon. Remember she screamed when she found about Eva!" Kai cheered. I giggled, those damn stork letters were Elena's nightmare. She called them her "curse in a letter", now don't get me wrong Elena loves her children more than anything. She was the sweetest and most attentive mother any kid would dream of, but having three kids no more than two years apart from each other could be overwhelming.

Ethan was like our dad in many ways, an attentive father whose children were like his mini-imprints as my mother liked to refer to us. He was fun, caring, loving, and whenever his kids wanted or needed anything he was the first to cave. That's why Kai loved him so much, before William stepped in Ethan was his "go-to" man. Ethan was a sucker for kids and if he could have a whole little soccer team he would, but Elena always pulled him back to reality. Elena wanted more children, but not now. She wanted Eva to be older and for Emmett to get over his jokester phase, something I didn't think would ever happen.

I ate lunch with my boys and then went back to my staring contest with the cordless phone in front of me. Cordless phones were pretty much extinct now-a-days but Ethan and I still kept one at our houses for emergencies. William had taken Kai to the park so I was alone to contemplate my thoughts. Funny thing was I kept having flashbacks, of none other than Solace.

"Why are you sad? You're too cute to be sad." Had been the first thing I had asked him on the first of many dinners he would eventually spend with my family.

"I am not sad." He had answered but I didn't believe him.

"Liars don't get dessert and Daddy made Annie's favorite cupcakes tonight, so you can't lie." I chided with a grin. It was my mother's way of punishment. If you lie - no dessert. Ethan stopped getting cupcakes when he started seeing Trisha behind everyone's back. Taylor the goody two shoes always got cupcakes and Annie was too damn adorable to ever refuse one too and when she did say a little white lie I was the first one to steal one for her.

"I don't like cupcakes very much." He smiled at me.

I was wearing my Cinderella costume, I had inherited it from Trisha ages ago, back when I liked her and I was in the phase where I lived in my own fairytale. I tended to walk around the house with my costume and shiny tiara.

"How could you not like cupcakes! Cupcakes are like the best thing ever – second to doughnuts, because I LOVE doughnuts. I think that you shouldn't lie, so that then you can get a cupcake and then give it to me, and then I can have … TWO – and I'll share with Annie when Brady's not looking." I said jumping up and down and making sure that my tiara wouldn't fall off because then my whole costume would have gone to waste.

Solace laughed, it was the first time I had seen him laugh and it made me smile. I had known Solace my entire life, he had always been a person in the background but then he became center stage and turned my world upside down.

"You're cute." He had told me and I don't remember ever having been happier in my short life.

He had given me his cupcake that night and I remember sharing it with Annie and telling her how I knew I was in love. She was three and most likely didn't understand anything I was telling her but she nodded and giggled happily at my expense all while spreading frosting all over her cute face, I had to use a wipe to wash it away before Brady found us. We had hidden in my mom's master closet and in the dark I talked about Solace and she listened.

The next night I had waltzed into the kitchen and sat on the table right next to Solace. He smiled down at me and when dinner was over, he handed me his cupcake again and that night Annie and I hid in the bathroom, while Brady looked all over for her.

It passed like that for weeks. He stopped giving me cupcakes and started spending more time with me. He'd show up unannounced and take me to the beach or park, wherever I wanted to go. I started making handbooks and using the computer. We'd sit on the beach on the hood of his car and I'd tell him about our wedding and how we were going to get married. He would humor me and let me rest my head on his chest when we took naps in my backyard. With his presence he had made me happier than I had ever been before.

I groaned coming back to reality, my cheeks were wet and I hated looking back at my life and knowing that he is part of every single special memory I ever experienced. It was like a slide show, my own little video of the life I used to have and the life I was currently living.

Every time I closed my eyes, I would see their faces. It was just me, Solace and William. Both men on either side of me. I knew it was a dream because the way Solace was looking at me, with the pure consuming love was one that I could only imagine. It could only exist in my dreams.

They were two driving forces. My body was getting pulled towards both directions.

I could see Solace and our children, Kai and a younger one, a little girl with black hair and an older one running around us. I knew the older one had to be my baby boy, the baby boy I never met. He looked like Kai but had my mother's maroon-flecked eyes. I felt warm arms wrap around my waist and I fell back towards the comforting embrace that had once been mine. His lips were on my neck and I could faintly hear his declarations of love.

"I love you so much, Princess." I heard Solace's husky voice breath out and then like mist when the sun rose, it was gone.

My babies faded away, except Kai who walked over to me and grabbed my hand. I turned around and followed him.

"Mommy, look it's Daddy." He told me, letting go off my hand and running forward.

And there he was, my William. He was smiling at me and then pushing a little girl in front of him from where she was hiding behind his legs.

She was an angel, light copper skin, flowing black curls, pouty pink lips and the most captivating green eyes. William bent down and whispered in her ear. She looked up at me and squealed the sweetest sound as she ran to me.

I bent down and opened my arms up wide. She ran into them and wrapped her arms around my neck. I held her tight, pressed her close to my body and marveled at her scent, an intoxicating mixture of vanilla and caramel.

She pulled away and smiled, "Mommy," she pointed at me. I looked up at William and he nodded at me. Kai was now by our side looking at the beautiful girl in amazement.

I opened my eyes and looked around, it was dark the sun had gone down and I realized that I had fallen asleep. My heart was pounding against my chest and my breathing was out of control. I got up and walked to the kitchen. I filled up a glass with water and drank it slowly, trying in vain to calm myself down.

"Mommy, we're back!" Kai shouted out running into the kitchen. His hair was ruffled and cheeks were tinted with the most adorable pink flush.

William walked in behind Kai and leaned against the curved entryway.

"How was the park?" I asked Kai, kissing the top of his head.

Kai grinned, "it was awesome! Mommy, next time you HAVE to come with us."

I smiled, "I will sweetheart – now go and take a shower." Kai nodded and the sprinted up the stairs.

William walked over and hugged me, "I missed you today."

"I'm sorry, I just don't feel right." I answered, wrapping my arms tight around his waist.

"It's going to be fine, Amber."

"I hope so, William. I am scared, I am so scared, what if he tries to take Kai away from me?" I cried, "what if he takes my baby away?!" my body fell against his as the heaves racked my frame.

William stroked my hair and placed kisses on the top of my head, "I won't let that happen. I'm going to keep us together, Amber." He pulled away and cupped my face so that I was staring straight into his clear green eyes. "I won't let anyone tear us apart, beautiful. No one." He vowed.

"I am so scared," I whispered just as the phone rang and my heart stopped. William placed a kiss on the top of my head and watched me as I raced to the phone.

"Hello?" I answered my voice shaking.

"Fuck, thank god you answered!" Annie sighed in relief.

"Annie, what's going on?" I asked even though I knew perfectly well what was happening.

"He knows, Amber, he knows." Annie told me, I closed my eyes as I heard my sister let out a small cry. My pain was hers, as hers was mine.

I took a deep breath, "I am going to hang up Annie just in case he calls, okay?" I told her trying to keep my composure. I was thankful that Kai was in the shower.

William was sitting next to me, his hand resting securely on my lap.

"I love you Amber." Annie whispered.

"I love you too Annie, I'll talk to you later." I assured her.

I placed the phone back on the receiver and waited. I stared in silence, the only thing I could hear was my erratic heart ringing in my ears and the shower on upstairs.

Brrrng. Brrrrnnng. Brrrrnnng.

I jumped.

"Calm down, baby." William whispered in my ear but I felt like I was hyperventilating. The air was sucked out of my lungs and the room spun around me.

Brrrng. Brrrrnnng. Brrrrnnng.

I reached over with my shaking hands and answered.

"Hello?"

"Tell me it's not true Princess and I'll believe you." His voice was pleading, as if he wanted me to lie, but I couldn't not now after everything.

"His name is Solace Kai Avery, he's five." I whispered, silent tears streaming down my cheeks as William rubbed my back. Silence. Minutes though it felt like hours of silence before I heard him sob and I collapsed into William's arms.

"How could-- how could you do this to me?" He asked as if he were begging for an answer that could possibly make up for the five lost years. There wasn't one.

"_What is that love you the most about me, Solace?" I asked him as I rested my head on his shoulder. He stroked my hair as the sun rose above us, signaling the end of the calm night and the rise of a new exciting day with my Solace._

_A small smile formed on his lips as he looked down at me, "I love that you would never lie to me," he answered placing a kiss on my cheek. My cheek flushed beneath his hot, soft lips._

_I nodded and grinned up at him, "I would never lie to you! You're my best friend, best friends tell each other everything!" I answered, rising up on my knees and grabbing his face in between my small hands._

_He chuckled as I placed playful kisses all over his face, "you're my best friend too, Princess."_

_I grinned, "I love you Solace forever and ever AND ever!" I proclaimed._

_He kissed the tip of my nose, "I'll love you too Princess."_


	11. A Visit and a Departure

**AN: The vamps and wolves you recognize from The Twilight Series belong to S. Meyer.**

**The rest of the wolf pack, imprints, wolf kids, and pretty much every other character in this story belong to the talented yay4shanghai! You can find her on my page if you want to check out the rest of her captivating stories :) and check out the amazing spinoffs by AsagariMelody, dll10, liljenrocks, Guzhong, twihardcaligurl, intiMACYx33 and TwilightHeart21.**

**First off I have to thank everyone for their patience with this story. Life and then school really got in the way of actually having time to truly dedicate to this chapter which I know many of you have been expecting since the story started. So here it is …**

**A big thanks to my beta yay4shanghai for being my beta and checking this chapter to make sure it in sync with hers. **

* * *

**A Visit and a Departure**

* * *

I could hear the wheels screeching as they drove off, Kai's muffled cries as I rested my head on his door. Silent tears ran down my cheek and my heart ached so painfully I honestly thought that any minute it would just… stop.

As I slid down the wall in front of Kai's bedroom door and fell like a heap on the wooden floors all I could think was – what have I done?

* * *

"Is he nice?" Kai asked as we entered the airport.

He held onto Ethan and my hand tight as we swung him forward and back, his happy giggles the only sign of happiness around me. He was nervous, I could tell but he was also excited, a kid could only hear so much about his father without actually ever knowing him. Kai had countless times tried to downplay what Solace meant to him, refusal of his last name, pretending to have a hatred of cars though he had tons of toy cars under his bed, but actually hearing that Solace was coming had brought on a spark in Kai's eyes I had never seen before. So if this blew up in my face it would be okay because I knew Kai was happy and as a mother that was all that mattered to me.

We waited at that gate for what seemed like hours, Kai sat on my lap, his head resting against my chest as he talked to Ethan about a new game he and Emmett had created. My eyes were transfixed on the arrivals screen. Every time I blinked I would immediately check if the flight from Seattle had arrived yet. We were there for an hour when the screen announced its arrival and my heart went into overdrive as my eyes scanned the arrival gate.

I didn't expect the response or the flutter in my heart when I saw him walk through the gates nor when his beautiful eyes spotted Kai and he made his way towards us. He looked torn, lost and broken and I felt my heart shatter to pieces because all I had envisioned completely vanished.

I don't know what I expected but this broken Solace was definitely not it. I watched him from the corner of my eye as he reached for Kai, he looked for a response that Kai was too shy to give him. I didn't miss the curious glance Kai sent Ethan and Solace when he noticed Solace was less than amicable to his favorite uncle.

I sat in the front seat while we drove back home, from the corner of my eye I praised the father- son duo, however I was cautious and paranoid. It shocked me when I heard Solace actually say something. I guess I had fooled myself into thinking he wasn't going to talk at all. My heart seemed to drum against my chest when I heard his voice, so much so that I gasped causing Solace's attention to focus on me.

"Am I not supposed to talk to him?" he asked bitingly beside me. I whirled around and searched his eyes looking for any signs of the man I had known, there was none. I felt my heart accelerate within my chest and I clutched my hands on top of it trying in vain to calm it down.

I spent the rest of the car ride looking out the window and feeling my heart palpating under my hand. I was nervous and anxious because I knew that whenever I was left alone with Solace that the inevitable would happen. He would be angry and I would have to explain my actions, but how could I explain to him that I had hidden his son? I knew my reasons and stood firm on what I had done, I had no regrets but explaining that to him and having him really listen was going to be the challenge.

I stayed back when we arrived and everyone greeted Solace, he wanted nothing to do with anyone who helped keep Kai a secret but as I saw him breakdown in Alice's arms, my heart clenched and I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around him and beg for his forgiveness, I didn't deserve it but I still selfishly wanted it.

"He's angry, Amber just give some time." Ethan encouraged. I could tell from the crease between his eyebrows that he was upset, they had at one time been close friends but now it seems that friendship was ruined. I followed Ethan back towards the house. Letty and Solace were on the porch having a silent debate, it seemed Letty was trying to convince him about something and he was refusing.

"No, just don't, Letty," He begged her. He leaned in towards her and whispered. I couldn't hear what he said to her, but it obviously pissed Ethan off because he quickened his steps and I followed him wondering what was going on.

"Stop being an ass and maybe you would be welcome," Ethan hissed pushing past him. I followed him but was stopped by Solace's hand wrapping around my wrist.

"Can we talk?" He asked, the bitterness gone from his voice as he looked into my eyes.

"Yeah...guys can you give us a minute? And Embry, put his bag in my house," I answered, my eyes never straying from Solace's. I said it before thinking about what having Solace under the same roof as me could mean. William wasn't going to like it and yet I did it anyway. I guess you could say I opened the chamber of what could've been, but at that time it seemed like the only appropriate place for him to stay was wherever he was closest to Kai.

He wanted to talk, this moment was what I had been dreading. I leaned against the railings of the porch, my arms crossed in front of my chest and my head held high. I stood by what I had done, it had been wrong but even if there was a way for me to take back… I couldn't honestly say that I would.

"I feel like I don't know you anymore." He told me looking up at me.

"You don't. I'm not the same girl you married, I'm a mom and I would say that I'm sorry but I did the right thing for him and I'm not," I answered. I had grown up, aged, lived and been through more in the past five years than anyone outside of my family could ever imagine. I wasn't the same Amber who at eighteen had run into his arms without a worry in the world. I wasn't the same Amber who didn't care about anyone but herself and Solace. I was different now, I had a son, a life, a home all I had built and taken care of.

"Am I so terrible that he needs to be protected from me?" He asked with tears in his eyes. I felt a lump rise in my throat, because his words hit me like a brick. Solace would have been an amazing father, I robbed that from him in hopes that he could have started over. After my miscarriage I thought that was it. It was like a slap in the face, I had married Solace, I was happy and yet what he wanted most – a child had been robbed from us. That night almost six years ago had been an act of desperation or longing to get that final goodbye. I could have never predicted that I would get pregnant.

"No, Solace, you have to know that's not why I did this," I cried. I followed him to the edge of the porch and resting my hands on top of his face.

"Then tell me why, Amber, why? We could have had a life. We could have had a family."

"You have an imprint," I answered. Now I realized that it was a stupid reason, but I couldn't take back what I did. All I could do was try and fix it and hope with every pore in my body that one day he could forgive me for the years and memories I had stolen from him.

"Not anymore." He said. I bit down on my bottom lip and walked towards him, when I was close enough that I could feel the immense heat radiating from his body I pulled him towards me, wrapping my arms around him and hugging him tight.

"I'm sorry, this isn't how it was supposed to happen," I breathed out.

"Solace, your food is getting cold!" Kai screamed running outside and stopping upon seeing Solace and I together.

"Come on, let's eat." I declared, running up to Kai and picking him up. I tickled his sides and he giggled, wrapping his arms around my neck and resting his chin on my shoulder, where I was sure he was watching Solace, who was walking behind us.

The moment we entered the dining room William made his way to Kai and I. He took Kai into his arms and leaned down to plant a kiss on my lips.

"What where you doing?" he asked taking my hand and leading me to the chair next to him.

I winced as I felt William's hold on my hand tighten, William noticed and he looked at me apologetically. He brought my hand up to his lips and gently kissed my knuckles as his thumb ran soft, lazy circles on the aching spot.

After dinner was done, William, Kai, Solace and I made our way back to my house. William did not speak nor acknowledge Solace as I showed him around instead he went up to Kai's room to help him get tucked into bed. I could see that it pained Solace how much Kai favored William, the kid practically idolized him. Though, I was happy that Kai had refrained from calling William "daddy" in front of Solace.

"You can stay here," I told Solace opening up the door the guest room. He walked in and looked around.

"Thank you," he whispered placing his duffel bag on the bed.

"I am sorry. It doesn't mean much now… but my intentions were never to hurt you or to keep him away because I didn't think you were good enough to be his father. I did what I thought was best for you and me. It was wrong and I realize that now that it's too late."

He sighed and sat down on the bed. I watched him with tears in my eyes as he buried his face in his hands and cried.

"Give him time, Kai is amazing – he's just like you. The way he walks, laughs, yawns, even his shyness that's all you. He's smart and he loves airplanes. Emmett is his best friend. He's very protective of Emilia and Eva, he and Emmett got in a fight at school because someone said Emilia was cute." He chuckled, looking up at me and wiping away his tears.

"Is there more?" He asked.

I sniffed and wiped my cheeks with the back of my hand. I smiled as I took a seat on the rocking chair next to his bed.

"His favorite ice cream is chocolate chip cookie dough. He wants to be a pilot when he's older. Despite his closeness to William, his hero is Ethan. Ethan has taught him to be the cutest little gentleman, he says he won't marry a girl unless her dad approves."

Solace chuckled, "that's good."

I nodded, "When he wakes up in the morning, he has this way of standing and ruffling his hair that is so you, it's uncanny."

"He has your lips." Solace whispered looking up at me.

I giggled, "That's about the only thing he inherited from me, that and his stubbornness." He smiled, he was about to say something but was interrupted by a clearing of a throat coming from the doorway.

I looked over, William was there leaning against the doorway and ignoring Solace. "Babe, Kai refuses to sleep unless you give him his kiss." He told me. I nodded and smiled.

"I'll be right there, thank you." William nodded and walked down the hallway where I heard him open the door to Kai's room and close it.

"I should go." I told Solace standing up from the rocking chair.

He nodded, "Good night, Amber."

"Where's he going?" Kai asked from his seat on one of the kitchen stools that overlooked the backyard. Solace was talking towards the woods where I was sure he was going to phase and go on one of his runs, just like he had been doing for the past five days.

"He's going to get some exercise." I told Kai, setting a plate of scrambled eggs and ham in front of him.

"Do you want chocolate or strawberry today, baby?" I asked, holding up both aluminum cans of Nesquik.

"Chocolate, can I mix it?" He asked eagerly, jumping off the stool and rubbing to the cupboard to retrieve his plastic spoon. He grabbed a heaping spoon full of chocolate Nesquik and mixed it with his glass of white milk. When he was done, he took a big gulp and I giggled when he smiled at me with his milk mustache.

"Mommy, how long is Solace staying here for?" Kai asked looking up at me.

I shrugged, "as long as he wants. Don't you like him? He's really nice and he knows a lot about the wolves and I know how much you love hearing about the pack."

He nodded eagerly, "do you think if I ask him, he'll tell me about it?"

I grinned bending down and kissing the top of his head, "you could ask him about crayons and he'd be happy to answer you. Let him get to know you, Kai – he's great, I know that if you give him a chance that you'll love him." I assured him.

"Do you think Daddy will get mad?" Kai asked looking around. He meant William, Kai was the type of kid that noticed the little things around him. William and Solace completely ignored each other when the needed presented that they be in the same room at the same time. When they were in close proximity you could feel the tension in the air and even if I tried to play nonchalant about the situation Kai was noticing and that same tension could have been the reason he was so against trying to get to know Solace as "loyalty" to William.

I shook my head and cupped Kai's face in my hands, "He won't get mad, Kai. If you want to talk to Solace then go ahead. It'll make him feel better because he's really sad."

"Why is he sad?" Kai asked.

I smiled sadly, "you should ask him – he'll tell you, sweetie."

Kai nodded, "I'll ask him when he comes back from his run." He assured me, wrapping his small arms around my neck and hugging me tight. "I love you Mommy," he whispered in my ear.

I kissed his cheek and hugged him back tighter, "I love you too Kai you're the most important person in my life, baby."

William had gone hunting so I spent my day with Kai. We cleaned the house, I helped him organize his room and we laughed our hearts out when we organized the room Solace was staying in. Kai kept looking through Solace's duffel bag trying to see if Solace had another toy plane hidden in there. I reprimanded him but then laughed when he wrinkled his nose to one of Solace's t-shirts that had a sports car on it.

That night when William came home we cooked, well William cooked dinner.

"Daddy, can I sprinkle the cheese on top?" Kai asked eagerly.

William chuckled and handed him the bag filled with shredded mozzarella, "of course you can, Kai. Sprinkle a lot you can never have enough cheese on lasagna." William teased, grabbing a handful of parmesan and sprinkled it on top as Kai mimicked his movements.

We ate together in our table for four. Kai and I kept looking to the empty plate on the table that we had made for Solace. Kai had been looking forward to Solace joining us but he hadn't made it back on time.

"Can we save it for him?" Kai asked me as I helped William wash the dishes.

"Of course we can, Kai. Do you want me to help you wrap it up for him?" I asked him.

William kissed my cheek and turned to Kai, "I'll help you, buddy."

Kai grinned, "You will?!" William nodded, "Yeah, we have to wrap it up before it gets too cold."

I winked at William as he helped Kai wrap up the plate for Solace. He gave me a small smile and I knew that the only reason he was trying was for Kai, he didn't like Solace, he sure as hell didn't want to be sleeping in the under same roof as him, but he was trying. William had this way of carrying himself, it could be conceived as arrogant but the way he was around me and Kai was enough for me to see pass this persona.

That night, I laid in bed with a smile, knowing that Kai had gone to talk to Solace.

"Whats with the smile?" William asked chuckling beside me as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me flush against him.

"They're talking," I breathed out.

William nuzzled my neck with his nose and placed kisses on my shoulder. "That's good." He said dryly.

I sighed, "William, please… just try to get along with him. Please!" I begged turning around and looking up at him.

"Fine, but I can't promise you anything Amber. But I'll try."

I woke up the following morning to William slamming the door of our bedroom. I rubbed my eyes to get a better view of him and was shocked to see he was angry.

"What's wrong?" I asked groggily, leaning up on my elbows to get a better look at him.

"How long is he staying here?" William asked me immediately as he paced the room in front of me.

I sighed and bit down on my lip. "For as long as he wants too," I answered.

He chuckled dryly as he made his way to the dresser and picked up his car keys, "and you were planning to tell me this when? Fuck, Amber don't you see what he's trying to do?! He wants you back, his imprint left him and now he wants you and Kai!" He shouted out his hands curled into tight fist and his jaw locked.

I shook my head, "that's not true. He's here for Kai."

He laughed, "I am not blind, Amber. You think I don't see the longing in his eyes. His imprint left him and now he comes running back to you. I am not going to stand back and watch him take you and Kai from me!"

"What are you talking about?! This isn't a competition! He is Kai's father if he wants to be here than he can. This is my house William, my house! I worked, built a god damn business to build this place and I and only I chose who the hell stays and how long they fucking stay here and if he wants to fucking move in here, he can!"

He nodded, "You're right Amber, you're right. Sorry if I thought I was building something here with you. I guess I was wrong." He told me, turning around and making his way to the door.

I jumped off the bed and grabbed his wrist, "William I love you and we are building something here, I promise you we are but… he's my best friend, I may have fucked up bad but he'll always be my best friend. I am not going to lie to you and tell you that a part of me doesn't want him here, he's a part of me, he'll always be, I just – can you understand that?" I asked exasperated.

He bent down and kissed my lips softly, "I love you Amber but I can't fight for you if your heart still belongs to him. I'll see you later."

I groaned and fell down against the bed as I heard the William drive off. I stared at my ceiling, light tears streaming down the corners of my eyes while I thought about how much of a mess this was turning out to be. I was in way over my fucking head.

When I went downstairs Solace and Kai were there making breakfast. I helped, laughing and teasing Solace while he tried to teach our son how to be the next womanizer of the century. It was nice spending time with them, just us three. In my head I kept getting this picture of how in another world, where vampires, werewolves, and imprinting didn't exist this could have been my reality. I could have woken up every morning to seeing Solace and Kai cooking breakfast or hearing Solace advise Kai on woman. Kai would grow up and Solace would take him out to the woods and teach him to hike and play football. It had always been this surreal dream to me, a cute little picture I played over and over in my head but now as I sat down and ate breakfast with Solace and Kai on either side of me it felt… real. That was the first sign. That was when I knew that everything was bound to go downhill.

It started out in the park. I had joined Solace and together we took Emmett and Kai to the park ten minutes away from the house. It was Kai's favorite past time and whenever I brought him with Emmett my heart was always on the bridge of my throat. Solace laughed at me as I gasped and twitched whenever I saw Kai and Emmett jump off and climb on each other's back.

"How can you watch this?" I asked Solace, peeking from in between my fingers.

"Little boys get hurt sometimes, he's tough, he'll live," He soothed. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder as we watched Kai and Emmett play and kick sand at each other.

We stayed there for about three hours and when the boys complained about being hungry, we made our way back to the car. I carried Emmett on my back and Solace carried Kai, we held hands and laughed as Emmett told us knock-knock jokes and Kai, the trusty sidekick was always there to answer.

It was nice being with Solace, it shocked me just how nice it felt. As I held his hand on the drive back home I felt this fire erupt in the pit of my stomach that I couldn't explain nor understand. Being with him had always brought on this side of me that I didn't know how to respond too. Back when we were together, it was different, he was mine and this side of me could roam free and enjoy every second I had with him. However, times had changed and he wasn't mine, as much as he wanted to believe that "us" could happen again, it couldn't. He'd already been with Maddox and from the state in which he had come to Italy, it was obvious that not being with her was killing him.

Once we reached Ethan's house Emmett and Kai ran out of the car and into the house. I stayed in the car with Solace, my eyes traveled to our joined hands and I felt my heart flutter within my chest. The creases of his rough hands fit perfectly against mine, my hand melted into his just like it used to back when were together. This fire lit in the pit of my stomach and before my brain or common sense had time to react I was on top him, straddling him against the driver's seat. I kissed him hard, my body bursting in goosebumps at the satisfaction of being back in his embrace.

He carried me back to my house and within a blink of an eye I was perched on my vanity and my panties where getting ripped off. It was stupid of me, but I couldn't stop. His lips were on me and his hands roamed my body as if he was trying to memorize every curve that had once been his. I felt one of his hot thick fingers enter me and I moaned out my body shaking against his ministrations. I felt the coil tighten in the pit of my stomach. I closed my eyes and screamed out.

There was a loud crash and I opened my eyes in fright at the scene before me.

"Will, stop!" I screamed as I watched William lunge for Solace's throat, his venomous teeth bared.

Solace jumped out of the way and grabbed him by the neck throwing on the bed, the bed shook under the power in which Solace had slammed him. William didn't give up, he kicked Solace right on his bum lug and Solace screamed out. I jumped off the vanity and ran towards them.

"STOP IT, WILL! Solace, please!" I moved to come between them but William pushed me back, my back hit the wall and I watched in horror as Solace kicked William. William fell against my bed, is lip bleeding. A heard a cry next to me and I turned to find Kai, my boy with tear filled eyes looking straight at William.

"STOP! DADDY!" Kai screamed out, pushing pass me and Solace and running to William.

"Kai—" Solace tried to intercede but Kai had his eyes set on William. I got to William first, not wanting Kai to see just how badly hurt William actually was.

"Daddy!"

"Will, Will, are you okay? Kai, go get Papa Ethan," I urged Kai as I cupped William's bloody face in my hands and tried to shake him awake. Solace was watching us but I couldn't spare him a glance without wanting to blow up in his face. It was unfair of me since I had been just as guilty at what has transpired. Once again I had been too weak. Once again I had fallen under his spell, it wasn't an excuse because there wasn't one but there wasn't a definite reason besides my compulsive need for Solace to ever justify what I did.

"He attacked me," He stated looking straight at me hoping to persuade me.

"He's just a boy, he's not a hundred year old vampire or one of your pack buddies!" I screamed out, standing up and beating his chest with my fist. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him.

"Amber, I didn't want to fight him. I don't want to fight, I just want to be back here with you. I want to be a family like we were supposed to be." He told me, looking at me with pleading eyes. Somehow as I pictured the world I could have had with him, the one I had always dreamt of, I had William's words in the back of my head. He had been right, Solace was alone and broken. He had come in hopes of forming a bond with his son and along the way he had let himself believe that we could have been what we used to be, what I had always imagined for us. It hit like a stack of bricks, I wanted to tell him that we could never go back to that. I had made a mistake, a stupid one, one that would follow and haunt me for the rest of my life. I would love Solace for the rest of my life, a part of me would always belong to him. My childhood, my youth would always belong to Solace. My future however, what I was going to build, what I planned to do with my life or lack of it was William's.

"You have an imprint," I responded looking into his eyes, seeing the desperation in them.

"An imprint who can't love me! You had to have known, Amber...you had to have known that one day she would leave me. There is no woman in the world that can love me like you do...your love for me was all the things my imprint was supposed to be, but wasn't. Look what we made together, look at our son, he's perfect. We could have more, you always wanted more, Amber. You don't have to die, you don't have to leave our son for God knows how long so that you can make yourself a better match for him, you're already perfect for me."

"Solace, I—" I wanted to say I was sorry but my apologies were never heard because at the moment Kai, Ethan and Embry ran in and William woke up ready to attack. He swung to hit Solace but Embry got in the way.

"Go! Get out of here. I don't want you here!" Kai screamed running forward and kicking Solace on his bad leg.

"Kai, look, little guy, it's not like it looks," Solace cried kneeling in front of Kai, but Kai was not having it. I ran to Kai and enveloped his shaking body in my arms.

"You said you would go if I didn't want you and I don't so go!" Kai screamed from my arms. Solace looked at me. I wanted to tell him to stay that we could fix this but I didn't. I couldn't find the will to persuade him. Embry led Solace out the door as his silent tears began to fall.

Kai wriggled out of my arms and ran to William, wrapping his arms around William's knees. "Daddy, are you okay?" he asked.

William nodded and ruffled his hair, "I am okay, buddy. Could you give your mom and I minute?" he asked. Kai sniffed and wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand.

"Hey, Kai how about you and I go make some sundaes," Ethan smiled. Kai nodded and took Ethan's hand as he led him out of the room. Ethan didn't look at me as he exited, he was a wolf and I was sure he could smell what Solace and I had been up too.

William shook his head, "I'm leaving." He told me.

"Will, I …"

"No, Amber I am done. I am done with this because I refuse to wait around for you! I waited long enough for you. I've loved you since I was a kid and never once did I do anything to deserve this. I didn't deserve walking in on you with his hands all over you! Fuck, I can't even look at you." He spat grabbing his coat and walking towards the door.

"Don't go, please don't go." I whispered, curling my fingers in his shirt and pulling him closer. He shook his and uncurled my fingers from his hold and walked out of the room. I placed my hand over my chest and with tears in my eyes I ran down the stairs after him.

"Daddy, don't go! Please!" I heard Kai's cries. My breath hitched as I saw Kai wrapped in William's arms pleading with broken sobs to not go.

"Daddy, you can't leave!"

"I'll still see you, okay? I'll come and pick you up so we can go fly the planes, Kai. I promise you're still my son." William assured him. He unwrapped Kai's arms from around his neck and kissed his forehead. "You can call me whenever you need something, Kai. I am always going to be here for you."

Kai shook his head, "I don't want you to go, Daddy." He whispered.

William nodded, I watched him swallow the lump in his throat. He looked back at me and my heart shattered as a tear ran slowly down his cheek. It was the last sight I had of him before he walked out the door.

Kai turned to look at me his eyes filled with sadness and rage.

"Kai, baby …" I tried to plead but he shook his head.

"It's your fault!" He screamed "He's gone and it's your fault!"

"Kai!" Ethan reprimanded. Kai shook his head and ran up the stairs. He pushed past me and ran to his room slamming the door behind him.

I followed him and rested my forehead against his door as the wheels from William's car screeched on my pavement and drove off. My body shook as the tears ran out of my eyes and down my cheeks and neck. My knees buckled and I slid down the wall. It was the worst pain I could have ever imagined. My heart felt like it had been taken out of my chest and ran over. I had caused this heartache not only for myself but for William and Kai as well. I sat down in front of his, my knees pressed against my chest as my body shook with sobs.

"Amber?" Ethan gentle voice rang from the hallways. "Come on, Amber it's going to be okay." He soothed.

I shook my head and cried. "No it's not, Ethan. This is only the beginning. It's going to get worse."

I had no idea how hard I was about to fall.

* * *

**Please Review or Flame, whatever you'd like I just really want to know what you thought of this chapter. Thanks :)**


	12. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Gah, I am sorry if I havent answered any reviews/ private messages, etc in what seems like forever and even more sorry that I havent updated this story. Five months ago if you would have asked me where I thought I would be now it would have been easy to tell you .. oh its done. Amber's story is done. BUT its so hard to imagine what can happen from one day to another. I am not going to bore you and tell you reason after reason as to why this story hasnt been updated or completed (cuz if I am honest with myself if so much stuff hadnt gotten in the way, this story would have been done MONTHS AGO) but the reality of the matter is that things can happen from one day to another. To the readers and writers that I have built a relationship outside of fanfiction they know exactly what has been going on and they have supported me amazingly and even those of you who review and leave me messages asking me when the hell I am going to update .. I do think of you and I do want to get back to writing but at this point in time, this amazing world Jay created is kinda in the back of my mind and its taking alot more than I expected to bring it back. You know that saying "When it rains, it doesnt just rain. It storms." thats exactly how its been for me for the last couple of months. In the stem of my last update it was all starting to unravel and then it all exploded and ever since then its been one thing right after another. I do plan to finish this story, I dont expect you to wait for the updates because before I started writing I HATED having to wait months and months for updates on my favorite stories, but now I realize that there is situations that you can't control. I ask you to be patient with me and if you completely give up on me, that's okay too. I don't blame you. LOL.

Anywho, thanks for ya time! And hopefully, the next time you get an alert from me .. it'll be a new chappie! :)


End file.
